Dimensional Occurrence
by R.J.North
Summary: Private Bucky Rogers had never lived and normal life, like she had wished growing up, but she wouldn't change any of it for where she is now. Follow her on her journey as she grows as a person, finds family, friends and maybe even love. Takes place in Avengers, the Band of Brothers and then Young Justice. Rating may change from T to M. May be alt. endings depending on love interest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summoned

Bucky had been working for SHIELD for about two years and had never once been on the Helicarrier. She had mixed feelings when she had been summoned on to it. She was excited to finally see the marvel, yet she knew it had to have been something very important for her to have to go there and she wasn't so excited about that part.

However, before the girl was to arrive at the Helicarrier, she was to meet Director Fury at a building down in Brooklyn, New York. Bucky lived in Brooklyn, though she had never been to the gym that she was meeting him at. She didn't even know why she was meeting him there. It wasn't like she was skipping her training or anything.

When she got the message, Bucky had been in school and had to leave early to go do what Fury wanted her to do. Bucky wasn't pleased she had to skip out on school again, but when they Director wanted, she did for the simple fact was he scared her. She didn't know what he was capable of.

Fury and Bucky both stood outside of the gym that night after Bucky had finished packing her belongings, the Director in his usual all black, SHIELD uniform while Bucky was wearing her Marine Class A's, something she didn't usually get to do. Before the girl was able to ask anything on what they were doing there, the Director of SHIELD spoke, giving her more questions than answers.

"Bucky, I want you to keep quiet and let me do all the talking, understand?" he ordered her.

"Yes Sir," Bucky replied. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted," he replied.

"If you are to be doing all the talking, Sir, then why is my presence necessary?" she asked as they started to make their way into the main entrance of the gym.

The Director stopped and turned to the eighteen year old girl. She looked back up at him, her back straight to make herself look a little bigger than she actually was. Bucky was average height for her age, but when she the majority of the people she with were adult men, she had to make herself look a little stronger than she normally did, though she most likely could've kicked most of their asses with her hands tied behind her back.

"I want you to get a look at the man who helped us win World War II," he said.

"Sir," Bucky said, her voice displaying her shock. "We're confronting Captain Rogers?"

"Yes Private," he replied. He turned away from the girl and started to head into the gym.

He stopped inside the caged area, causing Bucky to stand beside him. However, she didn't worry about why they weren't just going in because she was too focused on what was going on before her. It was an amazing, yet a sad sight to see. The man she had heard so much about, Captain Steven Rogers, was standing off in the distance.

The man before her, she saw, was not just a person from stories that she heard. He was a real person, and he stood before her. Steven Rogers stood there, his dirty blonde hair sweaty, along with his white skin. He was stronger looking than she had imagined him to be. He was also wearing a simple white tee-shirt and a pair of light brown almost tan sweat pants. It was simple, she thought. And it suited him.

The small smile that had been on her face when she walked in fell as she saw the expression on his face though. Bucky could visibly see something was bothering him. He was remembering what it was like back in his time and how that was all ripped away from him. Bucky knew that look all too well. She had seen something very similar to it in the mirror every day. It wasn't exactly for the same reasons, but it was pretty close and she sure knew how he felt.

Captain America was whaling on a punching bag furiously as they stood there. All of his anger was being taken out on it and she knew that. That was what she did. That was why she worked out so much. It helped her get all of the built up anger she had out. For a short time, anyways.

Once the punching bag was sent across the gym, all of the content that was inside of it, spilling out and onto the floor, causing Bucky to watch him even more intensely, who placed another bag up onto the hook to replace the one he had destroyed. He started to beat on it once again. That was when Fury made his move. However, before doing so, Fury did hear the girl mutter under her breathe that she hated it when that happened. He brushed it off though and continued on with his mission.

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury called out, getting the soldier's attention. He started to walk in, Bucky following right behind him. Her eyes fell back to the older soldier across the room from them though, not on her boss.

"I slept for seventy years, Sir," Steve started to say. "I think I've had my fill."

"Than you should be out celebrating, seeing the world," Fury said.

Captain Rogers started to walk away from the two unwanted guests, unwrapping his hands as he went. Fury and Bucky followed him while Fury looked at a paper in his hands. "I went under the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't way what we lost."

_That's war for you, though_, Bucky thought.

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury said and then added, "Some very recently."

"You here with a mission, Sir?" Rogers asked.

"I am," he said. He turned his head and glanced at Bucky. She noticed him do that from her peripherals, but didn't take her eyes off of the man before her. He then added, "_We_ are."

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asked.

"Trying to save it," Fury corrected, holding out the file in his hands for the man to take.

Steve slowly did so, looking reluctant yet curious at the same time. Bucky didn't know what was in it for she didn't see the content, but once Steve spoke, she knew. "HYDRA's secret weapon," he muttered.

"Howard Stark fished the out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury said. "He thought what we think the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Steve closed up the file and handed it back to Fury while asking, "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki," Fury answered.

_Who's Loki?_ Bucky asked herself. She really wished she had been debriefed before hand. She couldn't have been so confused and slightly lost. He's not from around here. _People never tell me anything_.

"He's not from around here," Fury added.

_And_ _what is that supposed to mean? He's Canadian?_

"There's a lot we'll need to bring you up to speed on if you're in," Fury said.

_There's a lot you need to bring_ me _up to speed on and I already_ work _for you_, Buck thought.

"The world has gotten even stranger than you already know," Fury said.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me," Steve said.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Fury bet. However, there wasn't really any amusement in his voice. It was as professional and strict as it usually was. Although, Bucky could have sworn that there was a little bit of sadness in there as well. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." Steve walked over to his bag, picked it up and then grabbed one of the replacement punching bags that were on the floor to put away. As he walked away, Fury continued to talk. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

The only thing he replied with was, "You should've left it in the ocean." With that, he was gone into the storage room the put the equipment he had been using away.

While Steve was gone Fury yelled, knowing very well he could hear him, "I'll have the Private here give you a couple numbers to call, just in case you're in." He turned to Bucky and said quietly. "Give him Coulson's number and make sure he understands how urgent this is," he said. "Then meet me outside."  
"Yes Sir," she answered. Bucky watched Fury leave as she pulled out Phil's card that she always carried around with her even though she already had it in her cell phone. She guessed it was a good things she still had it. She waited there for a couple minutes before the Captain came back out.

He nodded his head at the girl and said, "Private."

Bucky nodded her head as well and said, "Captain, if you are in, this man is the guy to call." Bucky wasn't able to hide the small smirk that was playing on her lips. She knew Phil would be so excited to get a call from his all time hero. Anything that had to do with Captain America he was interested in. Bucky knew that. Bucky handed him the card while saying, "His name is Agent Phil Coulson."

"Thank you, Private," he said. Before Bucky could excuse herself, Steve stopped her by asking her a question. "What is your name, Private?" He was continuing to pick up the bags on the ground to put away, now two at a time.

"Would you like some help with those, Sir?" she asked, getting off topic for a moment.

"If you think you can handle them, Private," Steve replied. He watched the girl as she picked up the last two bags. She picked up two, just as he had been doing and that seemed to impress him slightly. Bucky guessed he was still getting used to having woman as independent and strong as men, though Bucky was a special case. "You're name, Private?"

Bucky hesitated for a moment, knowing very well how he would take it. "Private Rogers, Sir."

Steve froze as the girl walked by him, placing the bags down in the room. He cleared his throat and asked, "Any relation, Private Rogers?"

Bucky knew he was asking if she were related to him. "I don't believe so, Sir," she replied. To be honest, she had no idea if they were related. She didn't think so, but really, the only family she knew about was her older brother, Jacob, and they were not on good terms at all. Bucky watched as Steve put his two bags away and once again, was about to get ready to leave, but was stopped.

"May I ask you a personal question, Private Rogers?" he asked.

"I'd have to say that depends, Sir, on what the question is," she answered truthfully. "But please, be my guest, Sir."

Steve sat down on the bench in the room and motioned for the girl to take a seat. She hesitated, but sat down anyways. Fury would have to wait a little longer. She wasn't about to pass up a chance to talk to the man who unknowingly changed her life forever. Whether or not it was a good thing or bad was debatable, but she wasn't going to give the chance up. He was a hero, what she wanted to be like.

"You're a Marine," he stated. The girl nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. She knew that wasn't his question. "Yet you work for SHIELD." He wasn't looking at the girl. His was leaning forward with his elbows resting on top of his legs, his hands clasped together. That was where his eyes were.

"Yes Sir," she replied. "I'm a liaison. I work for SHIELD and they tell me what information I can hand over to the military. It works the same way for the Marines," Bucky explained. However, she felt as if she weren't finished. She needed to add, "However, though I work for SHIELD more than I do the Marines, I am a Marine first and foremost, Sir."

Captain Rogers looked up at the girl, but didn't change his posture. "Why did you join the Marines?"

"Sir, the Marines are best at what they do," Bucky said, a smirk on her face. "There is a pride in the soldiers in the Marine Corps and they fight to the end no matter what the cost. My role model was, er, _is_ like that and thou he wasn't a Marine, I want to be just like that." Bucky glanced over at the Captain and saw that he was still looking intently at her. She could tell he liked the response he got from her, but she could tell that wasn't exactly what he wanted to here.

"Why did you want to join the military, Soldier?" he pressed.

Bucky sighed and let her posture settle a little; making her look a little less professional, but Steve didn't hold that against her. It was a personal thing he asked. Bucky stared at the floor as she started to answer his question. It wasn't just because it was Captain America that she as uncomfortable talking about it, she would have been with anybody. She didn't really have a definitive answer to it, but she wasn't going to not give an answer.

"The military's the only thing I've ever really known, Sir," she said. "I grew up in an unusual place and I was drilled with tactics this, strategy that. There isn't really anything else I'm good at. I was given a single path to go on for most of my life and straying from that was too difficult and different.

"It's not that I don't love what I do," she said. "I do, Sir, honestly I do. It's just that, I wish I could have grown up differently. That I could've learned my own skills, talents and hobbies. Instead, I was given on things and that was all. When I got out of there, I was offered something that allowed me to stick to what I know, but also allowed me a little more normalcy. But, that didn't mean they didn't want me to fill the shoes left for me."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "I don't completely follow you, Private."

"That's understandable, Sir. You don't know my life story," she said. "Most people don't and I don't expect you to take an interest in it. I'm just a soldier."

"There is no such things as 'just a soldier,' Private," Steve said.

"Yes Sir," she replied with a soft smile. "I apologize for going off like that, Sir. It wasn't very professional." Bucky stood up and saluted the soldier before her before saying, "I should take my leave now, Captain. Director Fury is waiting for me outside."

"Of course, Private," he replied. He stood up and held out his hand for the girl to shake. She did so with a small smile. "It was a please meeting you, Private Rogers."

Bucky started to take her leave, but stopped at the door to the storage area and turned around to face the Captain. She hesitated before asking, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Be my guest, Private," he said.

"Sir, I think you should take the job," she said. "The world really could use a hero like you."

Steve hesitated before saying anything. Bucky was about to give up and take her leave when he finally replied. "I'll take that into consideration. Thank you, Private." He rubbed the back of his neck before asking, "Are you going to be on this?

"Yes Sir," she replied. "I do believe so."

"Thank you," he said. "You are despised."

"Yes Sir," she said once more before leaving.

Bucky headed out of the building and met Director Fury by the car. "You were in there a while," he said, with that smirk of his that she always got annoyed with. "How did he seem when you left?"

"I believe he'll take the job, Sir," she said.

"That's not what I meant, Bucky," he said.

Bucky sighed once more before retorting, "How would you feel if everything you knew had changed. Everyone you knew had died?"

They both left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. Anyways, pleaes review and tell me what you think. **  
**Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:**  
**Fantasy-Mania31 - I'm glad you think it sounds interesting. I hope I can keep your interest as we go along!**  
**zrexheartz - I hope I can it has potential. Thanks. I hope you like it.**  
**Ivyslade - Familiar face! I'm so excited that you're taking a look at this. It's so cool to see readers from my other story taking a look at something else I have. It's always so cool to me. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Flight

That next day, Bucky, dressed in her SHIELD uniform and her gun holstered at her waist, was picked up by Agent Phil Coulson, who was dressed in his usual attire; a suit. He had informed her that he received a call from Captain Rogers the night before saying that he'd take on the job. When Phil asked him why he decided to take it, he said that someone talked him into it. He said that talking to a soldier so dedicated to the cause was what reminded him why he originally did what he did.

On the way to pick up Captain Rogers, Phil couldn't stop talking about how he was actually going to meet his idle. Bucky couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at him though. She did listen to everything he said.

The ride to the plane was rather silent after they picked up the Captain, who was wearing a brown leather jacket, a plaid shirt and a pair of dress pants. It was rather awkward actually. Steve didn't know what to talk about, while Phil didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his hero. Bucky, on the other hand was reading a book for her English class that she was suppose to finish by the end of the week.

Once they were on the plane, Bucky and Steve were both given high tech screen tablets so they could be debriefed on the mission. _Finally_, Bucky thought. _I get some answers_. However, she wasn't able to jump right into the information due to having to help Coulson show Steve how to work the tech. She was surprised she was able to do so on her own. Technology wasn't her strong suit whatsoever.

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, Sir," one of the pilots said from the cockpit to Phil.

Phil got up from his computer and walked over to Steve and Bucky, who were both sitting next to each other as they looked through the information. He stopped and stood next to Bucky as Steve spoke.

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked, looking up at the man. Bucky got up and placed her tablet on her seat. She was feeling rather restless. She liked to move around. She didn't know if it was because she was sitting down for too long or if it was because she hated small spaces.

"A lot of people were," Phil answered. "You were the world's first super-hero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked, watching a video of the Hulk in action.

"Not so much," Phil replied. "When he's not that thing though, the guys like a Steven Hawking." Steve looked up at him, confusion written all over his face. "He's like a smart person."

"Did anybody ever come close to recreating the serum?" Steve asked. Phil and Bucky both gave weary looks at one anything, and that did not go unnoticed by Steve. He didn't get an answer right away, so he pressed once more. "Has anyone ever recreated it?"

Bucky sighed, ignoring the look that Phil was giving her and said, "There was one scientist, Dr. Jacob Buckheimer, who worked for an organization called Cerberus that came very close to recreating Erskine's formula."

"SHIELD found out almost too late to stop him from creating an army to take over the U.S. and then the world, but they did," Phil said. "It was prevented and news of the incident never got out."

"You said was," Steve said. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed," Phil answered.

"How?" he pressed.

"One of the subjects tested upon killed him," Bucky replied.

"How many test subjects did he have?" Steve asked.

"Two," Bucky replied.

"Where are they now?" Steve said. "If they're a threat, shouldn't someone take them in for questioning?"

"The location of one of the recreated Super-Soldiers is known and is in our control," Phil answered, glancing over at the girl as he spoke. He wasn't sure if she was going to say anything about the subjects.

"The other is incognito," Bucky said. "But we're looking for him."

"Were they volunteers?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly," Phil replied. "Like we said before, the formula wasn't exactly the same. It had to be administered over a long period of time. The subjects were young when it started."

"How young?" Steve asked.

"Children," Bucky answered. "We believe they were around the ages of six and seven when it started. They were siblings, they could tell by the DNA, but they never found out who their parents were or how they ended up becoming the subjects."

"The subjects were the first to be created. They were being trained for the takeover," Phil answered. "They were trained in to kill and to get the job down. They were also schooled on history, mathematics, literature and anything that a normal person would need to know to live in our society today. They wanted them to blend in until they were ready for the takeover."

"Obviously it didn't work though," Steve said. "Seeing as one of them killed Dr. Buckheimer."

"Well, the subject that's whereabouts we are unaware of was willing and a proud member of Cerberus," Phil said.

"The other was the one who killed the Doctor," Bucky said. "If they hadn't, that subject would've been killed for being unwilling to cooperate. Then they most likely would have succeeded in their mission."

"Thank God," Steve said.

Feeling the air in the cabin getting even tenser as the silence remained, Phil decided to change the subject and say, "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." That got a small smile from Steve. However, he continued, "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve looked down awkwardly. He didn't know how to take that. "I mean, I was. I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Steve got up and walked up to the cockpit to look out the window.

Bucky though couldn't help but laugh. She knew Phil didn't mean to make it sound as awkward as it came out to be. "Way to make things awkward, Phil," Bucky joked with a laugh. She playfully shoved the agent's shoulder.

He glared at her before moving up to the front with him. Bucky stood a step back from them, but in the center of the two. "You know, it's really, it's just a, just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," Steve said, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"Oh, you are," Phil said. "Absolutely. Um, we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform?" Steve asked. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashioned." Bucky had heard that pause before he said "old fashioned." She knew he was feeling out of place and that he wouldn't be able to do the job because he wasn't from their time. However, she really didn't have any doubts about him.

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to the light, people might just need a little old fashioned," Steve said.

"Oh!" Phil said, turning his attention to the girl. "You have a new uniform as well."

"Me?" Bucky asked, pointing to herself. "Why do I have a new uniform? I already have two; the SHIELD one and my military things. Why do I need another one?"

"You'll see," he said. "I helped design it too."

"Oh that doesn't make me feel any better," she said. "Knowing you, it's most likely skimpy."

Steve cleared his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable with the subject. He still was old fashioned and he was shocked at how openly people talking about things like that in the time he was now in.

"Hey, I resent that," Phil said.

"No, you resemble that," Bucky replied.

Though the subject was uncomfortable to Steve, he couldn't help but laugh at the two bickering together. It was as if they were brother and sister. "Are you two related?" he asked.

Bucky and Phil looked at one another. Ever since Bucky had been in contact with SHIELD and when she started working there, Phil had been her adviser and they had grown rather close, especially over the topic of the man who was asking the question. They had grown close and they did see each other as family, in a way. They wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even the other person though. They both were just too stubborn.

"No," Phil said. "We've just worked together for a while."

"How old are you, Private?" Steve asked.

"I'm eighteen, Captain," Bucky answered.

"Then how long have you been working together if she's a liaison for the military. You have to be eighteen to enlist," Steve said.

"I've been involved with SHIELD before I joined the Marines, Sir," she replied. "I was sixteen, I believe, Sir."

"Isn't that a little young?" he asked.

"The circumstances were a little different," Phil said.

"All right," Steve said.

"Sir, ETA is now five minutes," one of the pilots said.

"Thank you," Phil said.

~o0o~

Phil, Steve and Bucky exited the aircraft and onto the tarmac of the helicarrier. They left their bags on the plane and someone was going to bring them to their rooms later on. Never had the girl been at their headquarters before and she had to say, it just reminded her of any other military ship she had ever seen. As she looked around, her attention was pulled to the short red haired woman walking over to them. She was wearing a simple leather jacket, red shirt, and jeans with her gun strapped around her waist.

"Tasha!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Agent Romanoff," Phil greeted. "Meet Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am," Steve greeted.

"Hi," she said to him before turning her attention to Phil. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting at the face trace."

"See you there," Phil said to Steve, Natasha and Bucky.

Tasha led the two away from the plane. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice," she said, making conversation. "Thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Not yet," Bucky said.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked.

"They're vintage," she said. "He's very proud."

"They are kind of cool looking," Bucky said, getting strange looks from both of the other people in her party. "What?" she asked. "They are!"  
"Sometimes I forget you're only a teenager," Tasha said, ruffling the blonde girl's hair, causing her to swat her hand away.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called over to a man in a purple button down shirt, gray pants and a gray suit jacket.

"Oh, yeah, hi," Bruce Banner said, shaking Steve's hand. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve said.

"Is that the only word?" Banner asked, looking about nervously. He seemed rather fidgety, like Bucky had been on the plane.

"Only word I care about," Steve said.

"Must be strange for you, all of this," he said, referring to all of the military tech around them.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar," Steve said.

It was then that Bruce noticed the youngest member of their party. "I'm sorry," he said, putting out his hand, "I'm Bruce Banner."

Bucky took his hand with a smile as she said, "I'm fully aware of that, Dr. Banner. I'm Private Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," he said.

"Boys, it was nice chatting, but I should get up to the bridge," Bucky said. She turned her attention to Natasha and said, "You've got them?" Tasha nodded. "I'll meet you guys up there, then."

Bucky separated herself from the group and made her way inside and up to the bridge where she knew Director Fury would be. She had some rather important questions to ask him about and she was determined to get the answers to them. However, seeing as it was Nick Fury, she most likely wouldn't get the answers she wanted.

The bridge had several levels in one open room where rows of desks with computers sat. In the center of it all, Director Nicky Fury stood, overlooking everything. At the top level of the room was a large meeting table. Bucky wondered if they ever actually used it.

"Director," Bucky said, getting the man's attention.

"Bucky," Fury said. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Unpleasant, you know I don't like small areas, Sir," Bucky said.

"It couldn't really be helped," Fury said.

"I know," she replied. "But you did ask how it was and I'm not going to lie to you about it, Sir."

"What do you think about the place so far?" he asked.

"It's impressive, though I don't really see what's so special about it yet," she admitted.

"I take it you didn't come up on your own to just say hello," he said.

"Sir, I can't come around to just say hello?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You're not that friendly, not when it comes to me," he said.

"You've got a point," she said. "Well, yes, I did come up here to ask you a couple questions, Director."

"If I can answer them, I will," he said.

_Mhm_, she thought. _That's a lie and you and I both know it_. "What's this I hear about a new uniform, Sir?"

"In case of a battle we did design you a new uniform and weaponry, yes," he said.

"And Phil designed it?" she pressed.

Fury chuckled slightly. "He had some input," he said.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "I have one more question for now," she said. "It's about the Tesseract." Bucky lowered her voice to prevent anyone from hearing what she was talking about. "I know you said you were using it for sustainable energy, but was that all that it was being used for. HYDRA back in WWII used it to create weapons. Was that also something that was being done with it? Because I know that you would've thought about that. You think of every possibility."

"I'm not obliged to answer that," Fury said.

_Of course you're not_, Bucky said. _Which answers my question; yes_.

"You'll have to excuse me for a minute," the Director said as he turned around, back to the people and computers in front of him. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Bucky turned around and took at seat at one of the rather comfortable chairs at the meeting table. _So this is what our tax dollars go towards_, Bucky thought. _Nice, comfortable meeting chairs_. She sat back and watched everyone around her work as Fury spat out orders. From what she heard, they were going to take off.

She would admit that she was thoroughly in shock when they actually did lift off out of the water. However, she didn't let it show on her face. Bucky just sat there and took interest in what everyone else was doing until she heard Natasha, Steve and Bruce walk in through the doors she had come in earlier. What shocked her even more was when they went into camouflage mode and disappeared into the sky.

Fury turned around and said, "Gentlemen." Bucky was tempted to clear her throat, making it known that she was _not_ a man, but she refrained herself, seeing as it wouldn't be very professional to do. He was her boss, after all. However, she did huff when she saw Steve give Fury ten dollars from their bet.

Fury motioned with his head to have Bucky go and check on Steve and to show him to his room later after telling her what room was his and that her room was right next to his on the left. She nodded in reply and got up out of her seat. She followed Steve down the steps and into the worker's areas. However, she never got to talk to him as Phil came out and started to talk, catching Steve's attention.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet," Phil said. "Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

_My privacy feels invaded_, Bucky thought.

"It's still not going to find them in time," Natasha said, who was bent down looking at one of the computer screens.

"You have to narrow your field," Banner said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know," he started to advise. "Tell them to put spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places." He started to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves. "Do you have somewhere I can work?"

After Fury ordered Natasha to go and show Banner to his lab, Steve turned to Bucky and asked, "Did you understand any of that?"

She smiled and gave a small laugh. "Only part of it, Sir. Did you?"

"Not at all," he replied.

"Would you like me to explain any of it, Sir while I show you where your room in?" Bucky asked.

"That would be nice, Private Rogers," he said with a smile.

"All right," she said, trying to figure out where to start. "Well, since the world today relies on technology so much these days, the government has figured out how to hack into any kind of device that uses anything wireless, like phones or wireless computers," she started to explain. "So you get that much, Sir?"

"Kind of," he replied. "Go on."

"Well, since they're able to do that, they can try to find who they're looking for. However, Banner doesn't think that's good enough to find them in time so they're calling labs around the world to – here is where I'm a little iffy, Sir – put some kind of machine that can trace gamma radiation, somehow they'll be able to figure out where or where the Tesseract isn't.

"That's about all I know, Sir," Bucky replied. She stopped and pointed to the door in front of them. "This is your quarters, Sir. If you ever need anything, my room is right there."

"Thank you," he replied. "I don't want to bother anybody though."

"Sir, you won't be bothering me," she replied. "I don't sleep much anyways." He gave her an odd look, waiting for her to explain, but she never did. Instead, Bucky went on to ask, "Do you think you'll be able to find your way back up to the bridge, Captain? Once you're down, I mean."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "You are dismissed," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," she said before leaving.

Bucky made her way back up to the bridge, not having much anything else to do. Once she got back up to the bridge, she spotted Phil and went to stand by him. She stood there with her arms crossed, just like his were and said nothing, just watching everyone else work in the illuminating light of their computer screens as the sky started to darken.

"So," she muttered. "That's the guy they wanted to recreate."

"Yup," Phil replied.

"I don't blame them," Bucky said. "Did you see the muscles on that guy's arms? Jeez."

"I'm glad you're arms didn't turn out that way," Phil replied. "You'd look like one of those body builder women."  
"They kind of creep me out," Bucky admitted.

"I know what you mean," Phil said. "Just the thought of a girl's muscle mass being more than mine is a little weird."

"That sounded sexist," Bucky said.

"Well, it's true," he said. "Don't you think it's weird?"

She hesitated before saying, "Yeah."

"There you go," he said, causing the girl to chuckle a little. "It's hard to believe your about as strong as him though."

"Well, it's not like I know what it's like to not have that strength though," she said. "I don't know what it's like to have _normal_ strength. Or _normal_ anything, for that matter."

"Maybe that's because you were meant for something greater than normal," Phil said.

"You know, Phil, you've said that before yet I still don't get it. I'm not important," she said.

"I think you're meant for something greater than what _you_ think you're capable of," he said. "Yet, you don't believe you have it in you because of the way you were brought up. It's not how you were raised or taught, but how you use it that will make you who you are rather than your past. You have the ability to chose where you want to go."

"I thought I already made that decision when I killed Dr. Buckheimer," Bucky said.

"You took the first step into doing what I think your destined for. You have one of the kindest hearts I've seen, despite the fact that you swear like a sailor in the heat of battle."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"You swear more than a sailor!" he almost yelled.

"Pft! I think you've got me mixed up with someone else," she said, though she couldn't hide the slight smirk on her face.

"Deny it all you want," he said, "but I know you."

"You've only known me for two years," she corrected. "How could you know me?  
"I've seen you at your worst," he said. "And I'm seeing you grow to become the best you can be. I'm telling you, you're going to do something amazing."

"Phil, I told you, I'm just a soldier," she said. "That's the part I play in all of this. I'm not the hero. I-I'm not Captain America."

"Ma'am," they both heard a voice from behind them say. They both turned to see Steve standing there. "I believe I told you that there is no such things a 'just a soldier.' The rolls they play are much bigger than anybody realizes."

"Sir," she greeted.

"Captain," Phil greeted.

"How is everything?" Steve asked.

"Banner is still working, as is everyone," Phil said.

"Except us," Bucky muttered. Phil glared down at her. She just shrugged and said, "Phil, we are just standing here."

"We're supervising," he said.

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you two bicker," Steve said, a smile forming on his face.

Bucky and Phil looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't really know how to take that, but they didn't really think it was an insult. Neither of them said anything for a moment though. The three of them stood there silently, watching everyone around them work.

"So, Phil wanted to ask you something, Captain Rogers," Bucky finally broke the silence. "Really?" Steve asked. "What would that be, Agent Coulson?"

Phil cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter as he asked, "Would you, uh, sign my trading cards? I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no, it's fine," Steve replied.

There was an awkward pause for a moment before Phil added, "It's a vintage set. Took me a couple years to collect them all." Another awkward pause. "You're mint, slight boxing around the edges-"

"We've got a bit," one of the agents called out to their left. "Sixty-seven percent match…wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent."

Phil walked over to take a look and asked, "Stuttgart, Germany," the man replied. The man continued on to give the exact address that Loki was at, but Bucky's attention was pulled away from them and to Fury as he ordered Steve.  
"Captain," Fury said. "You're up." Steve took in a deep breath and gave a slight nod of his head. "Private Rogers will show you to where your suit is."

"This way, Captain," Bucky said. It was silent as they made their way to where the suits were.

As the door slid open and the Captain walked in to see his suit on the opposite wall, Bucky stayed out in the hallway to give him privacy, but before the door shut, Bucky noticed a sealed container with the labeling "Private Rogers" written on it. She gulped and quickly walked back to the bridge after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I was really good and got another one done. I feel good! Anyways, hope you like it and please review. **  
**Thanks go out to the following for reviewing(btw, if you guys don't want me to give you little messages back like the ones below, then just let me know):**  
**_Fantasy-Mania31_ - I'm glad you think it's getting more interesting. Hope you like it. **  
**_zrexheartz _- Yay, I love it when people figure things out and tell me. SOmetimes I just assume or I don't make it so they can, or I just don't know if they do, but just yay. Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rumble

Standing behind Agent Romanoff, Bucky looked out the front window as they flew. They had dropped Steve off and were waiting for the signal to fly in. Looked out at the people who were forced to kneel down before Loki, Bucky felt sick to her stomach. He wanted to rule them; to take away their freedom. He thought he was better than all of them because he was from legend.

"I hate men like him," Bucky muttered.

Natasha and the other pilot brought them in and activated the guns. Natasha turned on the speaker and said, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

However, he didn't like the sound of that. In response, he shot what looked to be a blue ball of energy at them, making them swerve. The jerk caused Bucky's grip on Natasha's seat and to tip over into the wall of the jet. She groaned and pushed herself back up to the front and gripped the seat tighter as she watched Captain Rogers and Loki duking it out.

"The guy's all over the place," Natasha said. She was trying to figure out how to use the gun while not getting Steve, but there was no way of that happening.

Suddenly, music broke through the systems of the jet, playing out for everyone inside and outside to here. Bucky knew the song. It was by AC/DC, Shoot To Thrill. Listening to music was one of her favorite things to do, so she knew the band's songs well. She couldn't help but smile as it played.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" a voice over their head communicators said. Bucky didn't know who the man was, but Natasha seemed to. She sighed in an annoyed fashion, but Bucky could just make out the sign of a small smirk on her lips.

Though Bucky didn't know who the man on the comm. was, but she did when she saw him fly past them and blast Loki. Iron Man landed down on the brick grounds, his hand raised up at Loki, ready to shoot him again if he made a move Mr. Anthony Stark didn't like. "Make your move, Reindeer games," he told Loki. Loki's battle uniform disappeared and he raised his hands up in defeat, causing Tony to put the weaponry on his suit away. "Good move," he added.

Bucky raised an eyebrow as she looked down at them. "He's giving up just like that?" she muttered.

"I don't like this," Natasha agreed, hearing the girl mutter behind her.

"Neither do I," Bucky said. "But we'll worry about that later. Why don't you take us down and get him into our custody. Fury told me to contact the Bundeskanzler," the Federal Chancellor who was the head of the Bundesregierung, or Federal government, "about all of this." The Chancellor was the person who represented the parliament.

The pilot brought the jet down. As Bucky was put on hold, Natasha got up and said to the girl, "Sounds like you got the fun job."

"You know it," Bucky replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

After getting Loki situated into the jet all snug as a bug in a rug, they took off while Bucky was still on the line with the Chancellor. Everyone in the jet could tell how frustrated she was with him. For some reason, despite how well Bucky spoke German, he could not get it through his thick skull that they were taking the "terrorist" into their custody because he had committed a crime upon them _first_.

Bucky groaned as she hung up the line and let her head fall slightly. "I hate politicians," she muttered.

"I didn't know you spoke German," Steve said from beside her.

Steve was standing to her right while Tony was standing to her left. Loki was sitting in the back. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Sir."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tony asked.

"Private Rogers," she said, sticking her hand out to shake, but pulled it back when she heard Natasha speaking.

"I wouldn't bother," she told the girl.

"How old are you?" Tony asked.

"Eighteen, Sir." Bucky looked down at Natasha and asked, "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"SHIELD's recruiting kind of young, don't you think?" Tony asked anybody who was listening.

"The circumstances are different for me," she said.

"And why is that?" he pressed.

"He's pushy," she said to Natasha.

"Now you know what I meant when I told you about working for him," Natasha said, a slight smile on her face.

"Really, what makes you so special?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sir. I'm just," she paused before continuing, glancing over at Steve as she saw the look he was giving her, "uh; I'm a soldier, Sir. A Marine."

"Got through training rather quickly then," he stated. "Doesn't even look like you're out of high school yet."

"I'm not, Sir," she replied.

"And why's that?" he pressed.

"The circumstances-"

"Are different, yeah, we get it, but what _are_ the circumstances? _Hm_?" he asked, getting irritated that he wasn't getting an answer he wanted.

"I'm not authorized to disclose that information, Sir," Bucky said.

"Of course you're not," he muttered. "And who told you that? Fury?"

"It was a mutual agreement between several of us, Sir. Fury being one of them," she said. The others were Phil, Natasha, Clint and herself.

"Okay, so why did you start to work for SHIELD?" Tony asked.

"What's with the interrogation, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked, trying to protect the young girl.

"You're not curious as to why SHIELD has a kid working for them? One that's not even out of high school yet? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but she has her reasons," Steve said. "That doesn't give you the right to barge in and demand to know her back story."

"Do you know her back story?" he asked the soldier. When Steve didn't reply, he turned back to the girl muttering, "That's what I thought." It was still mainly directed at the Captain though. "Anywho, before I was rudely interrupted, why do you work for such a sneaky little bunch?"

"It's complicated. I needed the money," she started to say, but was interrupted.

"Come on! Give me a reason for it though, something other than 'it's complicated.'" Tony begged in a way only Anthony Stark could. When she didn't reply right away, he continued on, "Your parents not giving you enough allowance? Need to use the money for drugs? Videogames? Come on, what is it?"

"No, Sir," she said. "I'm not spending it on videogames, nor do I do drugs other than the medication that I am prescribed."

"So, that leaves your parents!" he deduced.

"Sir," she stated, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "I don't have parents."

"Playing the orphan Annie act now are we?" he asked, not believing what she was saying.

"Stark," Steve warned.

"Oh come on, you can't be buying this! SHIELD wouldn't take in a kid to work for them just because she was an orphan and needed the money."  
"Sir, I'm telling the truth," Bucky said. "I don't have parents. I never knew them."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes really, now drop it," Natasha warned.

"Why should I believe that?" Tony asked.

"Because I don't make a habit of lying to people, Sir," Bucky said.

"It's true. Private Rogers may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them," Natasha said. "Now the discussion is over with. We have bigger things to worry about than the kid."

"He saying anything?" Fury asked over the link.

"Not a word," Natasha replied.

"Just get him here," Fury ordered. "We're low on time."

"I don't like it," Steve said. He was referring to Loki this time, not about Private Rogers.

"Neither do we," Bucky replied.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy," Steve said. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow," Tony said. "What's you thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked, having no clue what he was talking about.

"It's like calisthenics," Tony began to explain. "You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve could be seen looking at him rather annoyed, and Bucky didn't like the way she was treating the Captain. Sure, she didn't care that he was interrogating her before. She didn't like it, but she didn't really care. But Steve was a whole other story. Steve deserved Tony's respect. He had given his life for them when he fought in WWII. He hadn't done anything to make Tony disrespect him like that, though Bucky did remember that Natasha said he did that to everybody, no matter who it was.

"That was uncalled for," Bucky said, sticking up for the man.

Steve just ignored it and said, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Tony said.

"Well, he's not wrong," Bucky muttered.

"See, even little Miss Mystery over here agrees with me, and she _works_ for the guy!" Tony said.

Lightning suddenly beamed across the sky, lighting the night up slightly. Bucky watched as bolt after bolt flashed, and listened as the thunder rumbled in their ears. She didn't know it was supposed to thunder and lightning.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked, also looking up at the sky from the window.

"What's the matter?" Bucky heard Steve asked Loki. She turned her attention to their prisoner in the back to see that he was sitting forward slightly with a worried look on his face. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki answered.

Bucky, confused, raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men on either side of her. The thunder, the part that didn't harm anyone, was what he was afraid of? That was humorous, if she thought about it. He was a god. Why would he be afraid of something as harmless as thunder.

_Wait_, Bucky thought. _He's a god. That's thunder. His brother Thor, he's the god of thunder. Duh, now I get it!_

"Uh-oh," Bucky muttered. Right after she said that, the jet shook and a loud noise came from the top of the craft. It sounded as if someone landed on top of it. "We have a visitor."

Tony quickly grabbed his helmet and put it one while Steve put on his mask. Tony pressed a button on the control panel, opening the back hatch of the jet, creating a large gust inside the craft. Bucky had to grip onto the back of Natasha's seat once more to keep herself upright. Her long, dirty blonde hair, which was now down, flew into her face.

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled at the Iron Man.

Tony walked towards the back of the craft as a figure landed in the opening with a _thud_. The man, or god, had long blonde hair and scruff on his face. He was wearing silver armor on his chest, and plating on his arms. A red cape flew behind him in the wind current from the open hatch. Most of his outfit revolved around the colors blue and red. In his right had was a rather large mallet.

As Tony approached him, Thor hit him with it, sending the Iron Man backwards into Steve, also knocking them into Bucky, causing her to fall over them as well. The wind was knocked out of her. Before she could even get air into her lungs, Tony pushed her off of him and to the side without a care.

Loki took his brother, breaking her seat belt and flew out of the ship. Tony got up as quickly as he could and walked to the exit as he muttered; "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked, trying to look back at them from her seat.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked, as he helped Bucky back up to her feet.

"Doesn't matter," Tony replied. "If that guy frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

Steve yelled, "Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan; attack," Tony called back before jumping out the back of the ship.

Steve didn't seem pleased when he heard that. He ran over to the side of the plain and grabbed a parachute. He started to strap it on as Natasha called back to him, "I'd sit this one out, Cap."

"I don't see how I can," he said. Bucky, knowing very well she wouldn't be able to talk any sense into him, helped him strap on the equipment.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods," Natasha said.

"There's only one god, Ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve replied.

Bucky handed him his shield and said, "Just be careful, okay? We'll be down to pick you guys up as soon as we locate where you are. There's a tracking devise in the parachute."

"Thanks," he said before running out the back of the jet.

Natasha looked back at the girl. Bucky closed the back of the jet and took her place behind Natasha once more. "You just let him go?" Tasha asked.

"You want to be the one to try and talk sense into them?" Bucky retorted. "A man wearing an iron suit of armor, a god and a super-soldier."

"Yeah, but you could take them," Natasha said.

"But then they'd know," Bucky said.

"They're most likely going to find out eventually," she said.

Bucky sighed and nodded her head. "I'd rather avoid it for as long as I can."

"That'll probably come back to bite you later," Tasha said.

"I know," she sighed. "I know, Tasha."


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I'm on a roll. I'll be able to write all of tomorrow too (regents week!), so expect more! Anyways, thanks to those who review and I hope you like it!**  
**_zrexheartz _- I'm glad you thought it was funny. :)**  
**_Ivyslade _- Hmm, I didn't actually think about that. We'll have to see if he gets them signed or not. Anyways, I'm really glad you think that about this story. Although, things are revealed in this chapter, but not into the depth that I want to get into it later on. Remember (I don't know if I put this out there or not, I most likely didn't), this is just the opening to the story I actually want to get into. I never planned on doing the Avengers movie, but then I was like, "Hey, it's kind of a good way to introduce my character." But this is just so people can get a slight feeling for her. You know from Guidance that I like to get into my character's pasts in detail and I plan on doing that, but not yet. So expect more detail later on...Sorry if I revealed too much there...Anyways, I did go back and correct that error, thank you. I do that all the time. I read my chapters over and over again, but I always miss something and then I re-read it when it's already publish and I'm like crap! But thank you. I need people's help when it come's to things like that. I'm dyslexic...(Did I spell that right?)...And lastly, I so wouldn't have put up with Tony's questions either, but I'm not Bucky so...! (Sorry my reply was so long!)**

**Anywho, please enjoy and review...!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Loved

After picking Captain Rogers, Iron Man, Thor and Loki up from the forest, the finally made their way back to the Helicarrier. It was rather silent as they went. Nobody spoke in the back and the only commotion in the front was from the pilot and Natasha as they approached, acting for permission to land and ETA's.

After landing, Bucky went her separate way from most of the people in the jet. She headed up to the bridge and met up with Phil and told him about everything that had happened while she was out. He filled her in on some things too, but not much had happened on their part regarding the situation they were in.

Mostly everyone made their way up to the bridge at some point though and Phil had to leave to go help Mr. Stark. Bucky was left with a tablet as they put Loki in a holding cell she believed had been for "the hulk." She listened carefully as Fury spoke to him.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," he pressed a button on the panel he was at and the metal iris panels around the chamber, "it's a thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He motioned to the cage and then the machine as he said, "Ant, boot."

Loki laughed. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me," Loki deduced.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury admitted.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki said, looked at the security camera. It seemed as if he was looking right at them. That gave Bucky the creeps. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked angrily. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh, it burns you to have come so close," Loki said. "It have the Tesseract, to have power, _unlimited_ power. And for what?" He looked at the camera once again, giving Bucky the thought that what he was saying was important in some way or another. "A warm light for all mankind to share." He looked back at Fury and continued, "And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury just turned and started to walk away as he said, "Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."  
The feed was broken off as Loki looked up at the camera. He knew they were all watching it. It was weird how he knew such things and Bucky didn't like it. She didn't like him. He was a murderer and was insane, in her books.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said sarcastically. It got Bucky to smirk.

"Loki's going to drag this out," Steve said, getting straight down to business. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

Without looking at any of them, he started to say, "He had an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known." He turned to look at them as he continued. "He means to lead them against you people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army," Steve said in disbelief, "from outerspace."

"This isn't just unknown territory for you anymore, Captain," Bucky said, leaning forward in her chair as she spoke. "This is all new to us too."  
"So he's building another portal," Banner figured out. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce informed him.

"He's a friend," Thor informed them.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell," Natasha told Thor. "Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve said.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Bucky put out there.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have a care how you speak!" Thor scolded. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Bucky muttered. "You should meet my brother." They all heard her, but didn't pay any attention to it. They all thought she was just muttering.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha informed him.

He hesitated before saying, "He's adopted."

"Unfortunately, mine's _not_," Bucky muttered again.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Banner said. "Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said as he walked into the room with Phil. He muttered something to Phil that Bucky heard, but didn't really pay any attention to. It wasn't relevant to what they were talking about. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He walked over to them and as he passed Thor, he patted him on the arm with the back of his hand and said, "No hard feeling, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

He continued walking to where Fury usually stood, the controls and said, "Also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He looked at the control monitors to his right and then the ones on his left. He muttered something incoherently that got the attention of some of the agents near him before yelling out, "The man is play galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He covered one of his eyes and looked oddly at the monitors to his left. "How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Maria Hill, who Bucky didn't know very well, said, "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting," Tony stated. He started to look at the content on the machines as he continued to speak. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night," Stark retorted. "The packet, Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He made his way back up to where they were standing.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner explained.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce stated.

"Finally! Someone speaks English!" Tony said, sounding rather relieved.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm still in chemistry. High school chemistry," Bucky said. "Haven't ever touched physics and now I sure as hell don't want to."

Bruce and Stark both shook hands. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on electron collisions is unparallel. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner looked rather uncomfortable with the last part. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury said, joining the group as well. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I's start with that stick of his," Steve said. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest minds I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury said.

"Monkeys, I do not understand," Thor stated.

"I do!" Steve yelled. "I understood that reference."

As Banner and Stark left the group to head to the labs, Bucky got up and said to Thor, "Sir, it's from a classic movie. If you haven't seen the movie, you wouldn't understand the reference. Please excuse me."

Bucky left the group as well and went down to her room. She wanted to change out of her SHIELD uniform. She had been in it for far too long and no matter what any of the agents said, it was uncomfortable to be in it for a long period of time. Instead, she changed into a simple tee-shirt and a pair of jeans after taking a quick shower. She figured she wouldn't be needed in a while so why not go the comfortable route? However, she did still keep her gun holstered at her waist.

Looking in the mirror in the bathroom, Bucky's eyesight started to become fuzzy. That was when the migrane started to hit. She walked out of the bathroom, feeling her way around the room until she got to her bag on her bed. She dug through the pocket and pulled out a little medicine bottle. She quickly took out one of the little pills and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it before swallowing it without water. Bucky stood there for a moment, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

A sigh escaped her lips. She hated it when that happened. Bucky suffered from migraine. It would also effect her eyesight, balance, and eventually she would become sick from them. It hadn't been the first time it had happened to her. Bucky had been in bed for days with the side effects. Fevers would appear, she wouldn't be able to keep down any food or liquid. It was like being sick with the flu or pneumonia.

However, the medicine she had been prescribed by one of the doctors working for SHIELD helped. She just had to take them whenever the symptoms started to appear. She didn't like to rely on them, but it was the only things that helped. Most of the time, she waited until the last minute to take them. A bad habit, but she didn't like the pills.

Bucky hated being dependent on things.

As the girl was about to sit down on her bunk, she nearly jumped when she heard Natasha's voice in her ear through the comm. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Private Rogers, meet me there. Send Thor as well."

"Understood," Bucky replied. She knew that Phil would send Thor their way and opted to go directly to the lab as Natasha instructed. She didn't have enough time to change back into her uniform so she ran out of her room in what she had on and headed up to the labs. It was amazing how she was able to navigate so well in the Helicarrier for only being in it for such a short time.

Bucky met up with Natasha and Thor in the hallway and walked into the lab with them. "Did you two know about this?" Banner asked, pointing with his glasses in his hand to the monitor where a blue print for a very complex weapon was displayed.

"No, Sir," Bucky replied honestly. _Though I did have a hunch. I did ask Fury about that, didn't I? He didn't give me an answer, meaning it was a yes. So maybe I did, but not completely_ aware _of what they were doing_.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked.

Banner laughed. "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," she added.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Banner retorted.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," Natasha said.

"Yes, but I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Banner said. He moved the monitor and continued saying, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury, not taking his eyes off of Banner, pointed to Thor and said, "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked confused.

"Last year Earth had a visit from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that, not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, _hilariously_ outgunned," Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor said.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury retorted. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it," Thor said. "And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"I thought war was bad enough already," muttered Bucky.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-" Fury started, but was interrupted.

"A nuclear deterrent," Stark said. "'Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Mr. Stark," Fury said.

"I'm sure that if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve started to say.

"Wait, wait, how is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve retorted.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor stated.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.

Bucky leaned back against some kind of machine and crossed her arms. It was getting rather hard to follow anybody while everyone was talking over one another. It was rather annoying. They had been working fine together fine before, why couldn't they now? Well, before they hadn't known they that SHIELD was creating weapons of mass destruction with the Tesseract.

Bucky had to admit, she was peeved about it. Sure, she suspected it before and the way that Fury answered her gave her reason enough to believe that they were, but actually having him admit to it was something completely different. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't going all out about it like everyone else was. Where they really that shocked about it?

Bucky's attention was pulled back into things when she heard Natasha say something that worried her though. "Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"Oh yeah," Tony said, overhearing what they were saying. "We're all on it. Even little Miss Mystery."

"Private Rogers is on it?" Banner asked.

Bucky moved off of the wall and gave Tony a warning, more like begging look. She didn't want them to find out that way. She wanted to tell them herself, but she wasn't ready. She didn't want them to think she was hiding it. If they had asked, she would have told them when she thought the time was right, but she didn't believe the time was right.

"Why is an eighteen year old girl of that list?" Steve asked.

"Does anybody even know what her first name is?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Natasha said. "I do. So does Barton, Coulson and Director Fury."  
"You don't count," Tony said. "This kid is Bucky Rogers. You want to know how she got her name?" Nobody said anything so he continued. "She was named after the scientist that helped create her. Her brother's named after him too. Dr. Jacob Buckheimer."

"You said Dr. Buckheimer was the scientist that tried to recreate the super-soldier serum," Steve said. "The guy who was killed by one of his test subjects."

"Yeah and she was the one to kill him. This innocent looking girl has killed a lot more than you would like to believe," Tony said.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, looking at the girl. "That's why you're last name is Rogers, isn't it? Coulson probably gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, shocking the girl.

Bucky jumped and she looked as if to visibly shrink. "I-well, uh, I didn't-"

"How could you lie to my face?" he yelled.

"I never lied to you," Bucky said. "I-I just didn't tell you."

"That's just as bad," Tony said. "We thought you were a part of this group. For all we know, she could still be a part of Cerberus and feeding them Intel."

"All right," Bucky said. "If you don't want me here, I'll go. I can see when I'm not wanted." Bucky turned and started towards the door, but stopped when she heard a booming voice behind her.

"Private Rogers, I order you to stop!" Fury demanded.

Bucky turned around to face her boss, her face completely red, tears on the verge of falling out, which was an abnormal thing for her. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?" she asked. He motioned for her to speak. "Frankly, Sir, I don't give a shit about what you want me to do." With that, she turned and walked out of there as fast as she could.

As she literally ran through the hallways, not caring who she barged into, she couldn't hold back the tears. She ducked into a random room to her right and heard the door shut itself as she lowered herself against the wall to the floor. Things didn't usually effect her like that. She didn't know why she was taking it that hard.

_Why do I care?_ She asked herself.

"Bucky?" a male voice called from the hallway. The door suddenly opened and someone walked in, but Bucky didn't lift her head up from her knees that were pulled up to her chest. The person moved over to her and knelt down beside her. "Bucky?"

"What?" was all she said.

"Fury told me to come check on you," Phil said. "What happened? I've never seen you like this before." He sat down on the floor beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"They found out," she admitted. "Somehow Tony found out and he told all of them. Now none of the trust me."

"We did find a bug, Fury assumed it was Tony's," Phil admitted. "But even for Tony, that doesn't seem like him, unless he was sure you're a threat."

"I don't know," she said, trying to wipe away the tear, but more just kept falling. "They were all acting weird. Banner was angry, Tasha was agitated, Fury was furious, Steve was upset and Tony was more Tony-like than ever."

"You've been yelled at before by people closer to you than them though," Phil said. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I don't know," she muttered. She took a deep breath to try to steady herself, but it wasn't working. "Captain Rogers yelled at me, Phil."

"He did?" Phil asked.

"Mhm. He was angry I didn't tell him and then Tony said that was equivalent to lying to them. I just didn't know how to tell them, you know? How does one go up to a person and say, "Hey, my brother and I were created to try and take over the world. Oh, but don't worry, I killed the guy who created us and now I'm on your side!" I couldn't just say that!"

"I think I get it," Phil said, gently stroking the girl's hair. "You're upset because you liked these guys. Before when you were with Cerberus, you didn't care because you didn't respect them. You didn't care about what they thought. With these guys, you wanted their approval. You wanted to be like them."

Bucky shook her head. "How can I be like them? I mean, look at them! There's a trained Super-Soldier who most likely was the reason we won WWII, a genius who created a suit as strong as the soldier with even more weapons than I can count, a freaking _god_, an assassin and a _Hulk_! I'm just a kid, Phil. How am I supposed to step up to that?"

"You're underestimating yourself again," he said. "You need to start believing in yourself." He stood up and put his hand out to her to help her up. She hesitantly took it. "How do you think you've lived this long?"

"Lucky," she stated.

"No, there's no such thing as luck. Chance maybe, but not luck. You make things happen for yourself, Buck. You've taken care of yourself your whole life. You're strong. You're smart; you've got one hell of a right hook and a mouth that could win against a swearing contest with a sailor when you're in battle.

"Bucky, why do you think I've stuck with you this whole time?" Phil asked.

"Because I'm an attempted recreation of your idol," she admitted. "And Fury ordered you to."

"At first I was advised to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't fall back in with Cerberus and that you weren't a threat. Yes, I thought it was cool you were a recreation of Captain America, but it was obvious when I spent five minutes with you that you weren't like him. You were cold and quiet. You didn't like to let anyone in. People have hurt you, Bucky and you didn't want anyone to do that again so you wouldn't let them close enough to.

"But there was one things that I saw that made me stick with you," he said. "You have a heart, Bucky. You care too much about others to be anything other than good. The reason you killed Buckheimer was because you couldn't stand to have him do what he did to you and your brother to anybody else. You couldn't put anyone else through that pain.

"That was the reason you took us up on our offer to become an agent, didn't you?" Phil asked.

Bucky shrugged. "I wasn't going to let Cerberus get away. Nobody should have to go through the years of training and torture those experiments required. I wouldn't even wish it on Loki."

"Bucky, you're strong. Not just because of what they did to you, but because you're determined and your caring," Phil said. "That's the person I've grown to think of and love as a little sister. I want to see you become the best person I know you can be. You deserve to become someone you're proud of. You deserve to be your own person, not somebody someone else wants you to be. I know you want to be that good person."

Bucky looked up at him, cheeks red. Nobody, not even her actual older brother had ever said anything like that to her before. "You love me?" she asked meekly.

"Why else would I put up with you?" he rhetorically asked. "You're the closest thing I have to family."

"Same, except for my evil older brother, but I think I'd take you over him any day," she said, managing to smile. "Thanks, Phil. You know I love you too, right?"

"I do and anytime, kid," he replied. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Bucky nodded her head. "I think so," she said, not too sure though.

Phil seemed to sense that and added, "Things will work out, I promise."

"Okay," she replied.

"I have to get back up to the bridge," Phil said.

"Okay, I'll meet you up there in a couple minutes," Bucky said. Phil started to walk to the door, but stopped when it opened and looked back at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Have you taken a look at the suit yet?"

It was then that Bucky noticed where she was. She was in the equipment room where her uniform was, still closed up in its metal container. Bucky turned around and looked at the sealed metal case. "Not yet," she said. "I'm still afraid it's skimpy," she joked.

"Why would I put the girl I feel is like a sister to me out to fight bad guys in something skimpy?" Phil asked.

"Okay, I see your point," Bucky said. "I'll take a look at it and then I'll be right up to the bridge."

"I'll see you up there," Phil said before leaving.

Phil left Bucky standing there before her suit. She reached for the handle and took in a deep breath thinking, _Why am I so nervous about seeing an article of clothing?_ She shook her head and laughed at how silly she was being. She smirk once more. _Here goes nothing_.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one actually had some Bucky fighting action! Anyways, it's kind of depressing, but I hope you like it anyways. Please review!**  
**_Ivyslade _- You guessed it. He was an ass, but mainly that because of the septer thing. The suit is described in this. Hope you like it. **

**If anybody has a hard time picturing what her uniform looks like, Bucky actually looks pretty much the cover piece for this. That's the suit and I based the looks off of it too, but I kind of made it so she'd real and not anime. Anywho, so that's it. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Family

Bucky opened the case that the uniform Phil helped design was in. She was amazed not surprised when she saw that it looked very much liked Captain America's uniform. However, this uniform was much smaller than Steve's was. It was sized perfectly for Bucky, which made her wonder how the heck they got her measurements without her knowing. Perhaps it was when she was fitted for her SHIELD uniform. She didn't want to think about it though.

Top part of the chest area was blue, while in the center was a white star. The abdomen area was red, while three white strips running vertically were equally place apart. The sleeves of the top part were blue up until the middle of her triceps. It then changed to white all the way down to her wrists. She wore red gloves on her hands.

There was a brownish yellow belt around the waist with several little contains to put things in. She assumed she's put bullets in them and attach her gun to it. Bellow that was the spandex tights, just as blue as the top part of the uniform. She also had red boots that had just enough arch in the feet to be comfortable. The insides of them reminded her of sneakers.

There were two things that caught her attention though. The first things was the shield. The shield was smaller than Captain America's, but it looked to be made of the same material; Vibranium. However, Bucky thought that there had only been enough to create Steve's shield. Maybe they had found just enough to make her one too.

The second things was the mask. The mask was blue too, but only covered part of her face. It covered the top part, like Steve's, but there was no helmet build into it. Her hair would flow out of it. And in the center of the forehead was a white letter "A." She assumed it was for America because if it stood for something else, ass being what she was thinking, she would have to kick Phil's ass, despite the loving moment they had shared not even five minutes prior.

Overall, she really _did_ like the uniform. It wasn't skimpy. It was, well, it looked as if it would flatter her more than anything but it wasn't skimpy. Was she supposed to look that much like Captain America though? Was she supposed to be his sidekick?

That didn't float her boat. How was she supposed to be his sidekick – not that she _wanted_ to be _anybody's_ sidekick – when he didn't even trust her? And why did she have a suit anyways? She wasn't a part of the Avengers Initiative….Was she? When the other's had been debriefed, they didn't have a file on Bucky. She wasn't supposed to be with them, was she? But then why did she have a suit? It was the only logical explanation…Not that anything seemed logical anymore to her anyways.

_My head hurts_, she complained to herself about all of the questions running through her head.

Suddenly, there was an explosion off in the distance, somewhere else in the craft. The whole ship moved, causing Bucky to lose her balance. Bucky fell forward, hitting her head off of the metal side of the case her uniform was in. She placed a hand to her head, inspecting it. There was no blood, but there would be a bruise, she could feel it.

_ Great, now my head really _does_ hurt_, she moaned.

In the comm. in her ear she could hear Fury's voice asking Agent Maria Hill what was going on. Apparently, there was an external detonation on engine number three, taking it down. Stark was going to go outside to fix the engine. Phil was initiating defensive lockdown. Bucky listened in on what everyone was reporting with. Things didn't sound good. She needed to get back to her room to suit up.

"Private Rogers, report!" Fury demanded.

"Private Rogers reporting, Sir," she said. "I'm okay."

"Have you suited up?" he asked.

_There's not time_, Bucky thought as she started to make her way to the door. She stopped though, when a thought popped in her head. She looked back at the suit Phil helped design and went back to it. _It's better than nothing_, she thought. Not caring how many people were going in to get weapons and could see her, Bucky put on the suit. "As we speak, Sir."

After doing so, Bucky quickly ran out of room and into the hallway with people frantically running about trying to do their jobs. Bucky started to run to do the job she was supposed to do in those sorts of situations, but froze when she heard a strange noise echoing throughout the ship. It sounded like yelling, but it was different than a regular yell. It was more animalistic. It was like nothing she had ever heard before in her life.

_Ah shit!_ She mentally yelled as she began running again, this time at a faster pace. _It's Bruce. He turned into the Hulk. That's exactly what Loki wanted, wasn't it? Didn't_ _Natasha say that?_ Her mind was moving faster than she was. _This was why he was so easy to capture. He wanted to be here for this reason_.

_Loki_. Bucky stopped once again, this time, someone ran into her because of her sudden stop. She didn't move though. The other person kept going. Instead, Bucky turned around and ran the opposite way, ignoring the job she was supposed to do in a situation like that. She didn't care, she had to try and stop what was going to happen. _Someone's going to try to break him out_.

As Bucky made her way to the holding cell, the ship tilted, causing her to tip over into the wall. Another engine had to have failed. _What the hell is going on?_ She pushed herself off the wall and continued to run. _Can't anybody to their fucking job right?_ However, despite everything going on, Bucky couldn't help but be amused with the next thought running through her head. _Okay, maybe Phil's right. Maybe I do swear a lot when things are going on_.

After reaching the detainment area, Bucky opened the door by using her thumb print and the iris scanner. However, when she stepped in, she was stopped by someone standing a couple feet in front of her. The door shut behind her, preventing her from making her way back out that way in case she wanted to. It was a good thing she didn't want to go back out that way then. She had too much unsettled business with the person in front of her to want to back off.

The person before her turned around. His pale skin looked even paler against the black uniform he was wearing. However, that annoying little smirk was still playing on his pick lips. His blue eyes glaring at the girl. He was still taller than her, about six feet tall. She was able to just make out the pale blonde hair under his helmet. The uniform, built in with a bullet proof vest, made him look even stronger and bigger than he already was.

"I was wondering went I'd get to see you," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Bucky asked, her voice darker than anyone else on the ship had heard it.

"What am I doing here?" He laughed. "I think I should be the one asking you that. Why are you here, Bucky?"

"I work here," she said.

"I guess that explains the stupid outfit," he laughed. "I mean seriously, what's up with the flag theme? You trying to look like Captain America?" When Bucky didn't reply, he laughed even harder. "You've got to be kidding me! This is just too good. And I thought it was bad enough when you left Cerberus to play hero, now you're actually trying to _be_ one? That's hilarious."

"Why are you working with Loki, Jacob?" Bucky asked. "Do you actually _know_ what he's planning on doing?"

"Of course," he replied. "Do you?"

"Why do you think I'm trying to stop him? I can't let him take anybody's freedom away. I won't let him hurt anybody else, just like I wouldn't let Cerberus turn anybody else into their little test toys," Bucky spat back. "Everybody has a right to chose what they want. Just like how I chose to come over here, and you chose to stay with Cerberus."  
"And sister, you made the wrong decision," Jacob said.

As Jacob started to raise his gun, Bucky threw her shield, knocking it out of his hand, sending it flying down the hallway. When it landed on the ground, it slid and ended up falling down into the hatch that could drop the cell Loki was in. But due to being in such close proximity with him, he reached for Bucky's gun on her belt. He raised it and was about to pull the trigger when she hit his wrist at a pressure point – a part of training that Jacob could never get a handle on – and made his drop the gun.

Bucky wasn't quick enough to back away though, giving Jacob the perfect opportunity to hit Bucky in the face, which he took advantage of. Bucky stumbled back a few steps, tasting blood in her mouth. She had just cut the inside of her cheek, nothing severe. And while Jacob stepped forward, getting ready to hit her once more, she backhanded him with her fist before he could get the change to hit her.

However, Jacob had always been stronger than Bucky, so her punch didn't affect him as much as his did her. He pushed her back against the door, making her hit her head off of it. _Why does it always have to be my fucking head_? That thought ran through her head before her brother threw her to the floor. As Jake walked over to her with the intent of kicking her, Bucky swiped his feet out from under him, making him fall face first into the floor.

He quickly got back up to his feet, but Bucky shoved him into the wall, turning him around so he was facing her, and brought her knee into his gut. As she brought her arm backwards to punch him, Jacob slipped him knife out from his sleeve and stabbed the girl in the side.

Bucky gasped, feeling the pain shoot through her. She looked up into her brother's eyes as he looked down at her. His grasp on her loosened as he smirked at her, stumbling back into the opposite wall. Bucky pulled the knife out. It slipped out of her fingers, falling to the ground, leaving several drops of blood on the floor. Once Bucky was against the wall, her brother moved forward, hitting her in the face. She spit some blood out and looked back up at him right before he hit her again.

The girl laid on the ground for a minute, trying to make her body move despite its protest. However, her brain wasn't winning. Jake knelt down beside her, picked her head up by her hair to make her look at him. "You will always be the weaker one."

Be moved back to grab him knife, but as he did that, he left himself unguarded at the front. Bucky kicked him, sending him backwards. Finally her brain won the battle and she stood up, leaning against the wall for a moment. As Jake got up, she lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. However, they slide on the ground, coming out in the cell area where Loki was supposed to be.

However, Loki _wasn't_ in there. She looked up, seeing Thor, instead of his brother. She looked to her right seeing Phil with a rather impressing gun, getting ready to shoot Loki, but before he could, a clone of Loki appeared behind him, stabbing him with the magic stick thing, so Steve called it

"Phil!" Bucky screamed.

Seeing an opportunity, Jake, who still had the knife in his hand, stabbed it into Bucky's side again. However, this time, he managed to twist the knife and break off the tip of it, leaving it in her side as he pulled the rest of it out. He pushed Bucky aside and got up.

"No!" Thor yelled, seeing what happened to both of his new friends.

As Bucky laid on the ground, she saw Loki go over to the control panel and opened the hatch below. He pushed the button, dropping the cage and Thor in mid-air while they were in flight. Jake, seeing another opportunity, pushed Bucky over to the edge by the railing while it was still open. He smirk, the smirk she detested so much, and kicked her over the side.

However, Loki, before Jake had pushed his sister over the side, had already pressed the button to close it. So, she landed on the closed panel. Of course, she had to land on her side where the knife was still implanted in her, causing her to scream out in agony. She gasped for breath and rolled over onto her back.

She could see an unhappy Jacob above her. He opened him mouth to complain to Loki, but stopped when Loki ordered him back to the jet they had arrived on. Growling, Jake took one last look at his bleeding sister and smirked. He then left, happy to have put her in so much pain, but angry for not being able to kill her like he wanted.

The girl pushed herself up off of her back and looked up at the platform abover her. She had to find a way to get back up there to make sure Phil was okay. Looking around her, she noticed the supports for the chamber that were in. She walked over to them and used them to climb back up as she heard an explosion. She moved faster, despite her body's protests and finally made it up to the platform. She knelt there for a moment, catching her breather and examining the scene before her. Loki had been blasted through the wall with the gun Phil had.

Bucky smirked, but it didn't stay on long as she looked over at the agent. He was sitting there, gone on his lap, staring off into space. She could see he was trying to breath, but it was difficult. She quickly made her way over to him and looked down at the wound. She took off her gloves and mast, putting them on her bet before pressing her hands to the wound to try and stop some of the bleeding from the front, but she knew it was no use. The wound was through and through. He was bleeding through the back too.

"Come on, Phil," Bucky said. "Hang in there." Tear poured out of her eyes once more, this time for a different reason than before. She used one hand to press the comm. in her ear and say, "Medic needed in the detainment chamber. Agent down, I repeat, agent down!"

"You're wearing the suit," Phil said, a ghost of a smile on his pale face.

"Yeah, I'm wearing the suit," she said. "And I really like it too, to be honest. Thanks."

"I'm glad I got to see you in it at least once," he groaned.

"Don't say that," she sobbed. "You're going to be okay. You just have to hang in there."

Bucky could tell he was trying to shake his head, but he didn't have any of the energy to do so. "Bucky," he said, "it's okay."

"No, no, it's not okay," she cried. "You're going to make it. You'll be fine. I won't let you die. Phil, I won't let you go!"

"You have to, Bucky," he said. He managed to move one of his hands to Bucky's, which were still on his wound. He moved them away from it, wanting her to take his hand.

"No," she cried. "I can't. I can't lose you."

"I don't want you to be sad, kid," he told her. "Use this as motivation. Help get the Avengers started. Help save the world. Become the person I know you're destined to become."

"Phil, I can't lose the one person I care about," she told him, leaning her head against his chest, but not putting much pressure on it so he could breathe easier.

"Bucky?" he asked, causing the girl to back away and look him in the eyes. "I've got something for you in my foot locker. I was going to give it to you after your first mission in the suit."  
"Okay," she told him, putting on a smile. "You'll have to give it to me later."

He smiled sadly at her, knowing very well they both knew he was going to die. He knew that she was just trying to keep him happy by making him believe he was going to be okay. "W-will you get my cards sighed too?"

"I'll make sure Captain Rogers signs them," she promised.

"You can have anything you want in my locker," he told her. "All of my Captain America things too."

"I'll take good care of them, I promise," she told him. "I have the perfect spot to put them on display at my place."

"Good," he told her. "Bucky?"

"Yeah Phil?" she asked.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

It was then that Fury and the medical team got there. Bucky was still crying next to Phil, holding his hand as Fury bend down beside them, inspecting the damage down to Phil. Fury took the weapon away from Phil and moved it to the side so it was no longer resting on the injured man's lap.

"Sorry, Boss," Phil said. "The god rabbited."  
"Just stay awake," Fury ordered him. He took a hold of his head to make him focus. "Eyes on me!"

"No," he said quietly. "I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option," Fury told him.

"It's okay, boss," he told his boss, also looking down at the girl next to him. "This was never going to work…if they didn't have something…to…"

As Phil sighed out his last breathe, Bucky started to sob even harder, muttered to herself, "No, no, no, no, no." Fury moved her back so that the medical team could get in, but they both knew he was gone. They both stood there, Bucky moving her gaze from Phil to her hands that were covered in his blood and then back again. She nearly screamed when they told her he was gone, because to her, that made it final.

Phil was gone.

"Agent Coulson is down," Fury told everyone through the comm.

"A medical team is on its way to your location," an unknown agent told them over the link.

"They're here," Fury told them. He took in a deep breath, looked down at the girl next to him and said, "They called it."

There was radio silence after that. Fury looked down at the girl. Tears were still coming out of her eyes, but she had quieted down. She was just looking down at the body before her, silent. Bucky was usually a quiet person. She listened. But this was different. Fury had never seen her like that before. He had never seen her look so cold, empty.

"Bucky," he said, trying to get the girl's attention. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she moved away from his touch.

Bucky shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the body as his voice rang in her ears. _Use this as motivation. Help get the Avengers started. Help save the world. Become the person I know you're destined to become._ She took a deep breath before saying, "This isn't going to be forgotten," she said. "This is…This can't…His death can't be for nothing," she told him. "We have to get them to use this as motivation. He told me that. He wants us to use this as motivation to bring down Loki….That's what he said."

Taking her eyes off of the person she saw as a real brother and putting them on Fury, she said, "I have an idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! How are you? I've been busy. I'm sorry. Anyways, here it is. Please review.  
**_Ivyslade _**- No, no he doesn't. Jake is not a good person at all. Haha, that last comment made my night.  
**_zrexheartz_ **- I'm sorry I made you cry, but at least you help what I was hoping to get people to feel.  
HippySlacker - Thank you so much! That means a lot. I'm sorry the last one made you sad, but I was trying to get you to feel how Bucky felt. Anyways, I'm sorry for how long it's been, but I hope you like it and review. Again, sorry and thank you! :)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Motivation

After Bucky told Fury her plan – which he liked a great deal – he left to go to Phil's foot locker to get his Captain America cards. Bucky's plan was simple, but it was also a long shot. However, she thought it would work. Fury was to simply get the cards, make it look like they had been in Phil's pocket when he died (making him promise to give them back to her later), and guilt the others. It was a long shot, but she knew they'd feel bad about Phil's death.

They wouldn't let it go.

Bucky was left in the detainment area along. Phil's body had been taken to the morgue on the ship and the other agents were gone. Bucky just sat there, her back against the railing, staring at the blood stained wall where Phil had once been. She was just staring, not moving, barely blinking.

It must have been a sight to see. A teenage girl, with two stab wounds – one that still had the knife tip in it, bruises on her face, sitting with her legs crossed, staring at a wall. Her hair must have been in knots, her eyes were red, cheeks puffy. She was still slightly shaking from running into her brother, getting injured and having the one person she cared about taken away from her. She had to have looked very pathetic, she thought.

Bucky nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone talking to her. She glance over to her right to see Tony standing there, looking at where the cell had once been. "You look terrible," he told her. He wasn't even looking at her, though she assumed he had seen her when he had entered the room. She hadn't even heard him come in.

After examining him, coming to the conclusion that he looked rather down as well, she looked back at the wall saying, "I could say the same to you."

"I'm not the one bleeding," he told her. Bucky looked down at her suit. It was true, she did still have blood on her uniform, but the first stab wound was already starting to heal due to the fast rate her body healed. The other, one the other hand, was trying to, but the knife tip was still in it. She reached in and pulled it out despite the protests of Tony. "Don't…do that."

"It's not like you care whether or not I survive," she muttered, staring at the stop on the wall she had been staring at for only God knew how long. "You made it very clear earlier you didn't care about if I was around or not. The only person who actually wanted me around…The only person who actually cared about me, liked me, is dead. He died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"You were there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I was there." She sighed angrily, not at Tony, but at herself. "I-if I had just been a little quicker to get there, or if I was stronger, I would've been able to push past Jacob and save Phil." She looked down at her blood stained hands, most of which was Phil's. "Jake always has been the stronger sibling."

"Look, kid, it's not your fault," Tony said.

"Oh, and who's is it?" she retorted, however, she didn't get her answer.

It was silent between them again. They just stood and sat there, thinking. Bucky knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel it was. If she had been a little bit stronger, maybe a little fast she could have gotten there sooner. Or if she had realized that they were going to break out Loki sooner, she would've been able to get there fast. Maybe she would've been able to stop him from getting out in the first place.

"Was he married?" she heard Steve ask, after his footsteps stopped. That time she actually heard him come in, unlike Tony.

"No," Tony replied. "There was a, uh, cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "He seemed like a good man."  
Tony laughed humorously and turned to Steve, catching Bucky's attention. She stood up, making her presence known to Steve who hadn't seen her sitting there. "He was an idiot."

"Why?" Steve asked, not understanding where he was coming from.

"Oh yes, please tell," Bucky yelled angrily. How could he be disrespecting a man who had died to keep Loki from escaping?

"For believing?" Steve asked.

"For taking on Loki alone," Tony said.

"He wasn't alone," Bucky said.

"You were busy with your brother," Tony told her. "Look where that got you." He was talking about her injuries.

"He was doing his job," Steve defended.

"He was out of his league!" Tony said. "He should have waited. He could have -"

"Sometimes there isn't another way out, Tony," Steve said.

"_Right_, I've heard that before," Tony muttered, walking past Steve.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"_We are not soldiers_," Tony replied. "I'm not matching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I," Steve replied. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now, we've got to put that behind us and _get this done_." Bucky saw Tony look over at the stain on the wall. "Now, Loki needs a power source. We can put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony interrupted.

"Fuck yeah," Bucky replied. Both men were shocked at the language the girl used. She just shrugged and said, "Phil always said I had a mouth of a sailor when things were going on."

"That's not the point," Steve said.

"That is the point," Tony corrected. "_That's_ Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Steve answered.

"That way our judgment would be clouded and we wouldn't be thinking straight to fight properly," Bucky added.

"Yeah, divide and concur is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" Tony continued on. "_That's_ what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony moved back up to where he was standing before.

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart," Steve said.

"That's just previews, this is opening night and Loki, he's a full till diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered – sonofabitch!" Tony said, quickly moving out of the room.

Steve and Bucky both looked at one another with raised eyebrows before following him. Despite her injuries, she was able to keep up with the two full grown men. "Mr. Stark, what is it?"

"He's going to Stark Tower," he told them. "_That's_ where it's all going down!"

"That's where he's keeping the Tesseract," Bucky deduced.

"He plans to open the portal in New York City," Steve added.

"Yes!" Tony said, stopping suddenly. Bucky almost ran into him, causing Steve to run into her. As she tipped forward, Steve caught her shoulders and placed her upright. "We have to get there and I've got a plan."

He started walking again and Steve followed closely behind. However, Buck did not. Bucky stayed exactly where she was. She figured since they didn't want her before, why would they want her now? What had she done in that short span of time to prove herself worthy of becoming an Avenger? _Nothing_, she thought. _Absolutely nothing_.

"Are you coming?" Steve asked, grabbing Tony by the arm when he noticed the girl's absence.

"I thought I wasn't welcome," she told them. "I was unreliable."

"Look, Agent Coulson saw a lot in you. I should have given you a chance. We should have given you a chance. But right now, we don't have time for back stories. Right now, we need you to be a part of this team if we want to win. History can wait for later," Steve answered.

"So are you coming or not?" Tony asked.

Bucky smirked. "Hell yeah!"

_**~*Dimensional Occurrence*~**_

After Tony had told Steve and Bucky the plan, they all went on their separate ways to get ready. Tony had to fix some things in the Iron Man suit before they could go anywhere. Steve had to find Natasha and get someone to fly the jet to get out of there. Bucky had to patch herself up, not that she needed to do much though. She just had to clean them and put bandages on them. She also washed off the blood everywhere.

Her suit was near perfect again; except for the two holes in it form the knife. She also pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. She placed her mask back on her face, her gloves on her hand, the shield strapped to her back and headed out of her quarters. Before she was to meet up with the rest of the "team" though, she headed to the locker room.

Once she got there and found Phil's locker, she opened it and found his stuff in there. She moved all of his stuff out of it and over to her locker. She placed everything in it except for one small box labeled with her name on it. Bucky sat down on the bench in the center of the aisle and looked at the velvet box.

She hesitantly opened it to see a silver locket. A small smile formed on her face as she looked at it. It was beautiful. She pulled it out of the box and opened it, seeing a small picture inside of it. She remembered when it had been taken. Bucky had been reluctant to have her picture taken, but ended up doing it anyways. Phil had been very persistent, after all.

On the back of the locket was an engraving. It said, "Believe deep down in your heart that you're destined to do great things." He was always saying things like that to her.

There was also a little note attached to the outside. She opened it and read it.

_ I knew from the moment we met they you would be destined for great things. Not just because of what you can do physically, but because of how you can affect people with the goodness of your heart. This is just to remind you of that every once in a while.  
_

_Phil._

_P.S. It's made from the small amount of leftover Vibranium, so it won't break. _

Bucky smiled and put the locket on. She tossed the box back into the locker and put the note on top of it gently. She would have to frame it or put it somewhere safe later. Now, she didn't have time. She had to go do something great.

**~*Dimensional Occurrence*~**

Bucky met up with Steve, Natasha and surprisingly a recovered Clint. She greeted him warmly as they continued on their way. Tony had left right before them, having his own means of transportation despite how much they didn't want him to. But that was Tony. And Tony was a stubborn mule.

After kicking the pilot out and putting Clint and Natasha in the front, they took off. Despite how close they were, it would still take them a little while to get there. So, Captain Rogers and Bucky were seated in the back, not bothering to strap in just in case something happened and they needed to jump into action.

"Sir, since we have some time," Bucky said, "would you like me to tell you a little bit about the experiment?"

"That's up to you, Private," Steve said.

"You can call me Bucky, Sir," she told him.

"All right," he said hesitantly. Bucky knew from Phil that his best friend's name had been Bucky and that he had died fighting in WWII. "Why don't you tell me about your brother, Bucky?"  
She gave a dry laugh and said, "There's not much to tell about Jacob. He's a narcissistic sadist. He wants power and will take down anyone who stands in his way of getting that power. We've never really had a good relationship other than when we were really little. It was more of a rivalry. I was better at strategizing; he was always just a bit stronger. I was always fast while he was always better with people than I was."

"What about Dr. Buckheimer?" Steve asked.

"He, uh, wasn't around much other than to supervise or take part in every major part of the experiment. Usually, he'd have a couple of his lower ranked scientists do the small tests, like the physical or the monitoring ones. I didn't see him that much and neither did Jake," she said. "But, when he was around, it was like he didn't care about thing other than getting the results he got.

"During the main, big parts of the experiment, when it was would start to really hurt, he didn't care. Sometimes the scientists that worked for him that were assisting with the big ones would hesitate because I'd beg them to stop. But he would push them to continue. He didn't care about us. As long as we were alive and giving back positive results, he didn't give a crap about how we were or what we thought."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "You shouldn't have had to go through any of that."

"Don't worry about it, Captain," she told him. "It's over now. Nothing to worry about." She was trying to make him feel better about it all. By the look on his face, Steve was blaming himself for what happened to her. If he hadn't been a successful project, she couldn't have had to go through any of that. She really didn't want to tell him the worst part of being there though. She had left that part out.

"We're almost to the tower," Natasha told the two in the back.

Bucky and the Captain both got up from their seats and walked over to the front, both hanging onto the rail on the ceiling to make sure they didn't tip over from the quick stops and turns.

"Stark, we're on your three, heading northeast," Natasha told Tony over the link as they flew over to Stark Tower, which Bucky could now see just had "_STA_" on it.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through?" Tony asked. "Swing up Park. I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

Natasha and Clint did just as Tony said which was a little odd. They didn't like following orders from people like Tony, but seeing the situation, Bucky completely understood. As they flew down the street, they saw Tony fly by and then a couple of the aliens. They shot at them, hitting several. As they shot more and more and as they continued to go higher to the top of Stark Tower, they ended up getting hit by one of the creatures on the right wing. That didn't stop them on their trip up to the top though.

At last they got to the top. Bucky could see Thor and Loki battling it out on the balcony. They turned the craft towards them and started to shoot. However, Loki obviously didn't like that. He raised his scepter and shot at them. Their left wing was shot out. Bucky's hand slipped off of the bar she was holding onto and almost flew backwards from the out of controlled spinning the ship was in. However, Captain reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back up before she did. She grabbed back onto it and held on for dear life.

It was hard enough holding on as they flew and shot at the creatures, but it was even harder as they were trying not to crash into buildings as they went down. It was even harder as Bucky and Captain Rogers kept bumping into each other as their feet slid off the floor. Bucky was surprised they were able to hold on when they crashed into the ground.

The back hatch opened and they all exited. They ran away from the craft and continued to get closer to Stark Tower. "We gotta get back up there!" Steve said.

They stopped running when they heard a loud screeching noise. They looked up to see a large creature coming out of the portal. The creature flew right over their heads and continued on. All the four people could do was watch it go by. More creatures shot out of the sides of it and clung to the buildings.

"On top of all those little guys, we've got to deal with that?" Bucky mumbled. _Seriously? This is what you leave me to, Phil?_

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Rogers asked.

"Seeing, still working on believing," Stark said. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Rogers asked.

"Just keep me posted," Stark said.

"We need to take cover until we figure out our plan," Rogers said.

"Come on," Natasha said. She led them over behind a taxi and crouched down. Everyone else did the same.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here," Clint said.

Before anyone could say anything more on that subject, Bucky noticed a very familiar fly by on what looked to be an alien mini craft with weapons. A lot of the creatures were riding them and that was mainly what Stark was doing in the sky. However, with wasn't one of the Chitauri creatures. It was Loki.

"Loki," Rogers said, watching him go by.

Loki was blasting cars right around where some people were trapped. The people didn't know where to go and were just scrambling. There were innocent civilians and some cops as well, Bucky saw. None of which deserved any of what was coming.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Rogers said.

There was a shot that almost hit Bucky's head. The surprise caused her to duck and mutter profanity under her breath. She moved as Natasha shot out at whoever it was that was shooting at them while Clint moved to get a better spot.

"We've got this," Natasha said. "It's good. You two go."

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Rogers asked Clint.

"Captain," Clint said as he readied his bow, "it would be my genuine pleasure."

Captain America got up first with Bucky following closely behind. They both jumped off over the bridge that they were standing on and landed on top of a stationary bus. They rolled on top of it before they got the momentum to run again, all while being shot at. They jumped off the front of the bus and onto a car right in front of it.

Once they landed on the car, the back of the car was hit and sent flying upwards, sending the two soldiers flying. Captain Rogers flipped once and then landed, stumbling slightly before continuing on. Bucky, being smaller than the Captain, flipped three times and then did the same. Despite all that was going on around them, she thought it was a little humorous that they were doing just about the same exact moves.

Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

As they ran on, Bucky yelled to her leader, "Captain, where are we going?"  
"Authorities," he yelled to her.

"Understood," she said.

Once they were close enough, Captain Rogers jumped up on top of the first police car in the line. Bucky went around the car and stood just before two police officers there. She turned to look at her Captain as he spoke to them, listening intently on his orders just as she was trained to do being a Private in the Marines.

"You need men in these building," Captain Rogers started to tell them. "There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them _off_ the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as thirty-ninth street."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the older officer asked.

Bucky could understand his hesitation. Especially with the outfits the two soldiers were wearing. They did look rather weird to a civilian who didn't know who they were, and most of them didn't know who they were. Captain America was a comic book character from WWII, not a real life hero to them. And they had absolutely no idea who Bucky was.

Two loud shots were taken and they hit a taxi, making an explosion. Three Chitauri landed right by the two patriots. Two were on the car Captain Rogers was on while the other was right behind Bucky.

Bucky knew that the Captain had the other two covered while she took down the last one. It raised its long gun at her and shot, but she raised her shield and deflected it back to the creature. It was stunned for a moment, but it didn't really seem to affect it very much. While it was shocked though, she took advantage of the opportunity and hit the arm of the creature with the side of her shield, making it drop it.

Bucky then did something that Natasha taught her to do. She used its leg as a step and to push herself up. She twisted around and wrapped her legs around its neck and twisted once more, breaking its neck. Once she landed on her feet and the Chitauri was on the ground, she did one final blow with her shield to the head to make sure it was down. She looked up to see Captain Rogers holding the gun of one of the creatures, completely alone on top of the car.

The older NYPD officer turned around and instantly started to order, "I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets." He then went to the radio on his shoulder and said, "We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to thirty-ninth street."

"Captain?" Bucky asked, turning back to her leader. "What's our next move?"

"We need to get back up to Black Widow and Hawkeye," Captain said.

"Yes sir!" she replied. _Here we go again_. She turned around and started to run back with the Captain. There was a lot more debris on the way back and it was a lot more difficult to run against the few people that were still on the street. However, as Bucky passed them, she told them there were officers just down the ways that would be able to help them and to stay off the streets. It was slightly contradicting, but she didn't really know how else to put it. She was a soldier not an English major.

Once they got back, they instantly joined in the action. Bucky sent her shield flying at one of the creatures, hitting it and sending it stumbling backwards over the side of the bridge. She heard it scream out and then nothing so she was assuming, hoping being the better word, that it was dead and not causing havoc down below.

Bucky was shocked, pained and send to the ground when she was shot in the side. She grabbed her side and felt the wound. It was bleeding, but she would be fine to fight. In pain, but she could continue on. She _had_ to continue on. She looked back with her shield covering her as protection to see bolts of lightning taking down the last of the creatures right there.

Thor then landed with them, landing right next to a car. He looked pained and he had to use the upside down car to help himself up. Even then, he looked pained as he stepped towards them.

Natasha helped Bucky to her feet. "Thanks," she muttered. Natasha looked at the wound for a quick moment before patting the girl on the shoulder to tell her that she was all right, which she had already figured out.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," Thor said.

"Thor's right," Stark said, flying by. "We're got to deal with these guys."  
"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team," Rogers said, referring to how they hadn't been working well together before.

"I had unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah? Well, get in line," Clint said.

"You've got that right, he killed my best friend," Bucky said.

"Save it," Captain said. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these thing could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…"

Bucky smirked seeing a person on a motorcycle ridding up to them. It was Banner. They all walked over to him. Bucky was opening smiling at him, greeting him in a way.

"So," Bruce started to say, "this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha said.

"Sorry," Banner told her.

"No, we could use a little worse," she replied with the smallest of smile.

"Stark, we've got him," Captain said.

"Banner?" Stark asked.

"Just like you said," the Spangled man said.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Stark said.

"Uh, I'm not much of a party person," Bucky said.

Stark could be seem a distance away flying around the corner of a building, followed suit by one of those huge creatures. _Oh come on! I was hoping to avoid one of those things, if at all possible_, Bucky thought. _How the hell am I supposed to defeat one of those?_

"I-I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said.

"I'm with you there," Bucky told her.

Banner turned around and started to walk towards the creature coming at them. "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Captain Rogers said.

"That's my secret, Captain," Banner said. "I'm always angry."

Banner grew into the Hulk, the shirt on his back tarring apart. The creature was at them and he punched it right in the nose – or at least that was what Bucky was deciding to call it. The creature continued with its momentum and tipped over the Hulk, still going towards the heroes standing just beyond the green man.

"Hold on!" Stark told them as he shot several missiles into the creatures. It exploded while Bucky used her shield to cover herself. She noticed that Rogers protected Natasha and that Clint moved behind a car for shelter. Thor just used his arm to protect himself, since he was a _god_.

The creatures that were on the buildings yelled out in anger. That just made Hulk yell back at them. Everyone readied their weapons. Bucky pulled out one of her guns from her waist that she had been waiting to use until she really needed it while her shield was on her left arm.

"Guys," Natasha said. Bucky looked over at her to see that she was looking up at the portal. Bucky looked up and groined.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said. "These guys just don't end."

"Call it, Captain," Stark told Steve.

"All right, listen up," he said. "Until we can close that portal up our priority is containment. Barton, I want you up on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patters and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark.

"Better clench up, Legolas." Stark told him. He grabbed a hold of Hawkeye and they flew up. Bucky kept her attention on Steve.

"Thor," Captain continued, "you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning the bastards up."

"Us three, we stay here on the ground," he said. "We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…" Banner turned around to look at the smaller man. "…Smash." Hulk seemed pleased with that and jumped away.

A gunshot was fired over at them and the ducked behind the cars once more. Captain Rogers and Black Widow were behind one car while Bucky another. Bucky looked over to see who it was, because it most definitely wasn't one of the alien guns. There, just in the distance was Jake. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Who is that?" Captain Rogers asked.

"That's Bucky's brother," Natasha told him. "What I want to know is why he's here."

"Cerberus is working with Loki," Bucky yelled to them. "Captain, permission to pursue?"

He hesitated before answering and Bucky knew he didn't know what to do. He wanted her to help keep the fighting there, but he knew that Cerberus would be best caught. He knew that Bucky wanted to go after her brother. He could see it in her eyes when she asked permission. It was then that Captain Rogers nodded his head. "Go, we'll handle things here. Keep in touch and be careful."

"Yes sir," she said. "Thank you, sir." She quickly got up and threw her shield at her brother, surprising him. It hit him and sent him flying back, giving her enough time to run over to him. She caught her shield and put it back on her left arm, her gun back in her right hand. "Give it up, Jake."

"Nope," he said.

A round from someone else was shot at her. She raised her shield and took cover behind the last car on the bridge at the end and peaked over. She raised her gun with her and aimed for her brother and the other person. Her brother quickly ran down the other way and towards the other person. The shots stopped and Bucky ran out in pursuit.

"You're not getting away from me this time," she muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter out. This one is the end of the Avengers movie. After this chapter, there is one maybe two before I start with the real story. Remember, all of this has been an intro for my character into the Avengers. Anyways, I hope you like this one and please review!  
Thanks go to these people for reviewing!  
**_Ivyslade_** - Their relationship is going to develop as the story goes along. I just couldn't picture them hitting it off right away since Cap would feel a little responsible for why Bucky didn't get to live a normal life and for the pain she'd been through, and because Bucky admires him so much that she doesn't feel she's worthy of the hero statues. I also very much agree with you on Jake, I might just have to make that happen later on, more often too…. :D  
**_zrexheartz_** - Yes, yes she is!

* * *

Chapter 7

Achievements

Bucky had run down block after block trying to catch up with her brother. However, with the late start she had, Jake and whoever was with him had gotten too far ahead and it seemed she lost them. She slowed down and looked down all of the streets as she stood in a four way intersection.

"No," Bucky muttered. "Fuck no. I'm not letting him get away. Not this time."

Because of all of the fighting going on, creating plenty of distracting noise, Bucky didn't hear the person sneak up behind her, something that she would have normally heard. She heard the gun cock, but the person didn't pull it. That wasn't his order and she knew that for a fact. Her brother always vowed that he would be the one to take her out. That was part of his rivalry thing, not hers.

Bucky then noticed her brother walking out from inside a building. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a large smirk on his face. Bucky was completely aware of her surroundings at that point. She had the one guy right behind her with the gun pointed at her head. Her brother before her. There was someone a couple steps behind the man behind her. There was another guy to the right of the same man. There was a guy to her left, a little closer than her brother and one person to her right by a building. She was strategizing.

Her brother chuckled and stopped walking. Jake shook his head and laughed. "You always were too easy to catch."

"I'm not caught yet," she said.

"Oh, it looks like you are to me," Jake said.

"I'm not caught until I'm dead," Bucky said.

"That can be arranged," Jake informed her.

Bucky shook her head ever so slightly. "Not today."

Bucky quickly turned around; hitting the guy behind her's head and grabbed his arm with the gun in it. She pointed it at the guy behind him. Seeing as it was a reflex to pull the trigger, he shot him without knowing he did it. She quickly pulled the other gun out of the guy behind her's belt and threw it at the head of the guy to her right, knocking him out. She then took the gun out of his hand a shot the guy to Jake's right. And then the guy to her right. After having taken out everyone except the guy behind her and her brother, she swung the guy in front of her and used him as a shield.

That just left her brother, really.

Her brother, by the time she was done, had only pulled out his gun. Now he was glaring at the girl. "Ah, ah, ah," she said while shaking her head. "Don't let your temper cloud your judgment, _Brother_. You know that always makes you slip up."

"Screw you!" he yelled.

"I had that perfectly planned out!" he yelled. "You were supposed to be dead by now."

"You know I was always the better strategist," she said. She glanced quickly at the unconscious – not dead – Cerberus members that were with her brother and added, "And the better shot."

"You always have to ruin everything, don't you?" he asked.

_Where is he going with this?_ She asked herself. "Only for you and Cerberus. Speaking of which, why are you working with Loki?" She wanted a straight up answer from him. Not the bull crap he had given her before.

"Loki promised us a new work, one where we will help have a say in the way things are," Jake said. "Just like how we were supposed to take over. Cerberus is meant for great things, to rule great places, not hide in the shadows and wither away!"

"Cerberus can rot in hell, or prison, either one is good enough for me," Bucky told him.

"Well, it's not for me," Jake said.

It was then that Bucky heard a craft, very similar to the ones SHIELD had, flying close to them. The guns of the ship started shooting at the girl, causing her to back off and take cover behind one of the pillars to the outside of one of the buildings around them. She also used her shield to cover herself just in case anything else was around to harm her, like ricochet bullets or concrete from the pillar.

Bucky was just able to make out her brother boarding the craft before it took off and left, leaving her there alone – despite all of the unconscious Cerberus members laying on the ground around her. Bucky stepped out into the middle of the road and watched as the craft flew away. She slammed her shield on the ground, though did not let it go knowing very well that it would bounce up into the air.

"Fuck!" she yelled out. "Fuck you, Jake!" She knew very well he could no longer hear her, but she couldn't help but vent. Time and time again, her brother managed to get away. For being the weaker strategist, Jake was able to make quick escapes better than anyone Bucky had ever met in her entire life. That included all of the Cerberus members _and_ SHIELD agents.

With fists clenched, Bucky took in a deep breath and slowly started to make her way back to where she had last left Captain Rogers and Black Widow. She didn't know if both of them would still be there, but it was worth a shot. The Captain had to have been getting tired. Despite being an enhanced being, he was still only human. There was only so much one person could take before they broke.

Just like Bucky. As she walked back, she tried to calm herself down. She didn't run. She needed a moment to get herself under control. If she didn't, she wouldn't be a help to anymore; more of a danger. Whenever she was controlled by her anger, like her brother, she lost track of her objective or disregarded the safety of the people around her. However, unlike her brother, she wouldn't realize she was doing so. She would just be so focused on her task that she wouldn't remember the people around her. She would never do that on purpose.

Bucky had to stop in her tracks though, due to three Chitauri creatures dropping down from the sides of the buildings around her. All three of them were several feet taller than her with their long stick things that Bucky had been shot with earlier that afternoon when she was back up with the rest of the team.

As she stood there for a moment, waiting to see who would make the first move she heard Natasha through the comm. link in her ear, "I can close it. Does anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!"

_Finally!_

"Due it!" Steve ordered.

"No wait," Stark added.  
_What?_ Not being able to take it anymore, Bucky threw her shield at the creature in front of her, knocking it over. She caught it when it came back to her just in time to use it to deflect a blast from the creature to her right. However, the creature to her left saw the opportunity there and shot at her as well, hitting her in the side, making her fall over. _Yeah, that hurt more than the first time_.

"Start, these things are still coming," Steve said.

"I've got a nuke coming in and it's going to blow in less than a minute," Stark informed them. "And I know just where to put it."  
_Yeah, okay, that makes a little more sense now._ She managed to turn herself on the ground just enough where she could block another shot from the creature on her right before jumping up and jumping behind it. She grabbed the wiring in its head she yanked them out. That caused a delayed reaction from the creature, allowing the girl to take its weapon and shot it with it. She them turned to the one that she had hit with her shield earlier and shot it as well.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip," Steve said, however, instead Stark turned his attention to his job and started talking to Jarvis.

Bucky was momentarily distracted by Steve's voice in her ear, letting an opening for the last creature to shoot. Bucky was hit in the arm, causing her to drop not only her shield, but the weapon as well. And other shot quickly came, sending the eighteen year old girl to the ground in pain. She clenched the opposite side from where she had been hit earlier and struggled to get back up to her feet.

The creature walked up to her, making odd noises as it did so, and kicked her in the side, making her fall back to the ground as she tried to push herself back up. A cry escaped her lips, and then another once a heavy foot stopped onto her stomach. There was a bound crunch and then even more pain. Bucky could tell that some of her rubs had cracked. They hadn't broken – she knew the difference between a crash and a break. But nonetheless, it still hurt.

The Chitauri aimed its weapon at Bucky's head, taking aim. _This is really how it ends?_ Bucky asked herself. _I die fighting this battle, right before it's won? The just goes to show how useful I really am. At least I would have lived up to Phil's expectations, at least a little bit. Maybe, if there is a heaven, I'll get to see him again_.

However, as she was thinking that, the creature suddenly went limp and twisted as it started to fall to the ground. Bucky was then able to push the foot off of her and roll a little but in order to prevent the creature from landing right on top of her. She stared at it for a moment with her blue eyes, confused, but then remembered Tony and the nuke.

Bucky got up to her feet as quickly as she could – with great difficulty – and ran to where she had last seen the others. She arrived and stood there with Captain Rogers and Thor, looking up. Neither of them was aware of her arrival, or if they did, they didn't let on that they knew. They all just stared up at the portal; waiting for Stark to make his way back threw it. _Hoping_ that he would make his way back through it.

_Come on, Stark_, Bucky thought. _You can't die like this_.

Thor and Steve looked at one another, and then looked at Bucky, who didn't notice due to her plastered stare at the portal. She could faintly hear the Captain sigh, causing her to remove her gaze and look at him. His blue eyes looked into hers and in that moment she knew that Stark wasn't going to make it out. She nodded her head dejectedly and then looked back up at the sky.

"Close it," Captain said.

The beam that was keeping the portal open disappeared and the portal instantly started to cave in on itself. Bucky knew the Captain and the god looked away, but she couldn't. She wanted to see the portal close, to make sure she knew it all was over. It was just something she felt she had to do. However, in doing so, she noticed something small come out of the portal.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she laughed with a smile on her face.

That got the Captain and god's attention. They both looked up and noticed it as well. "Son of a gun," the soldier said.

Bucky's brow knitted together though after she noticed that the Iron Man was not slowing down from his arrival back from the other side of the portal._ Something's not right. Why isn't he slowing down? He's going to crash if he doesn't. Come on, Stark, you should know this. _You're_ the genius. Slow the fuck down_!

"He's not slowing down," Thor said, as he started to swing his hammer, getting ready to go and stop Stark if it came down to it.

However, it was then that they saw the Hulk jump over and catch the Iron Man. He used a building to help slow himself down before landing on a car and sliding once he got back to the ground. Bucky saw him toss Stark to the side before sitting up. They arrived a moment later and Thor turned him over. He ripped off the helmet to reveal his face, but Bucky knew that something was horribly wrong when she noticed that the arc reactor in his chest was no longer glowing its usually bright whitish blue color.

_Tony_, Bucky thought dejectedly. _You saved us all, knowing that you wouldn't make it back through the portal. And then you do make it through the portal, but still you're_… Bucky didn't want to cry in front of them, she had done enough crying that day, but she couldn't prevent several tears rolling out of her eyes and onto her mask. She pulled it off and whipped her eyes, no longer caring. _Tony_…

Hulk, not liking what he was seeing, yelled, also causing a gasp to come from the man laying on the ground. _You've_ _got to be shitting me_, Bucky thought. _Instead of being scared to death, Hulk just scared Stark into living_. She couldn't help but laugh at that and tuck her mask into her belt, not wanting to hold it any longer. Hulk roared again in victory, this time.

"What the hell?" Stark asked. "What just happened?" He looked at everyone standing above him and added, "Please tell me nobody kissed me. Well, unless it was the All American Girl here. I wouldn't mind so much them."

Bucky rolled her eyes, but knelt down and kissed the man on the cheek. "That's for saving not only our assed, but everyone else's."

"I could get used to that," Stark said.

It was silent for a moment before anyone said anything. They were all just trying to catch their breaths and relax. They were exhausted mentally and physically. However, the Captain was the first to break the silence. "We won."

"All right," Stark said. "Yay! Hurray! Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day." They all exchanged grins at the rambling man on the ground. Bucky had to admit, he was funny sometimes, when he wasn't being an ass. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint back two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."  
"We're not finished yet," Thor stated.

They all looked up at Stark Tower knowing very well what Thor was talking about. They still had to deal with Loki. They had to take him into custody and then Bucky, she didn't know about the others, had to fill out a report for SHIELD on the mission. That was what she always had to do. It was something she dreaded, but it was part of the job. What could she do?

"And then shawarma after," Stark said.

_**~*Dimensional Occurrence*~**_

Bucky stood next to her Captain when they arrived at Stark Tower. Once they made it into Stark's living room, they noticed Loki struggling to get up. He was dragging himself on the floor and used a couple of steps there that went up to the bar area to turn around and sit up. That was when he noticed all of the heroes standing behind him, watching him with glares.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki started to say, "I'll have that drink now."  
Bucky had no idea what Loki was talking about, but she didn't really care. All she knew was that this battle was over for now and they had Loki for real. It wasn't part of his scheme. They had him and the jig was up.

_**~*Dimensional Occurrence*~**_

It was early in the morning about a week after the battle of New York when the Avengers assembled in the park. Tony had arrived in a sleek sports car, dressed in a gray suit and carrying a thick silver case. His arc reactor was not visibly shining through his shirt, but they all knew it was there.

Loki was escorting Loki, who had his hands chained up and his mouth covered like a dog with a muzzle. Bucky assumed it was to make sure he couldn't say any spells or something like that. She wasn't really sure though and to be honest, she really didn't care.

Natasha, Clint and Bruce had arrived in a SHIELD car together. It was odd seeing Natasha and Clint in civilian clothing instead of their SHIELD uniforms, like she had almost always seen them in. Normally, she didn't see them outside of work, but she thought it was refreshing and a pleasant change.

Captain Steve Rogers had arrived on his vintage motorcycle; wearing the same brown leather jacket he had been wearing the day that she and Phil had picked the man up for the very mission that they were seeing to a close that day.

Bucky herself had arrived on her crotch rocket, a difference motorcycle, but a motorcycle nonetheless. She thought it was a little funny that they both liked that form of transportation. There were a lot of things the two had in common that they didn't realize. Bucky wanted to find out more about him and to get to know him better, on a friendlier term, but didn't want to push it. She didn't know how he felt on the subject.

The teenage girl had her helmet under her arm with her school bag over her shoulders. It was only a week after the battle, but things were getting back to normal. Schools had started back up again and that was why she had her bag with her. She would be going straight to school after they saw Thor and Loki off.

"Good morning," Captain Rogers stated to greet the girl and then hesitantly added, "Bucky."

Bucky knew he was still a little uncomfortable calling her by her first name due to his best friend's nickname. Bucky understood that. She couldn't blame him. "I'm well, thank you, Sir. How are you?"

"Fine," he said. "And, uh, Bucky?" he asked. He stopped walking for a moment, making the girl stop as well. "When we're not working, you can call me Steve."

_Steve_. Bucky nodded her head. "Okay," she said, "Steve."

Bucky walked over to where everybody was congregating and stood beside _Steve_. She was going to have to get used to that. She watched as the Tesseract was placed into a strange looking machine that Selvig had created to help control it so that the "gods" could get back home.

The sad and defeated looking Loki almost made Bucky feel bad. She had done research after the battle when she had her time off and looked into Norse Mythology. Loki was Thor's brother, that she had already known. But what she didn't know what that he was the son of the enemy. Their father loved him, but once he found out, he couldn't stop thinking that he wasn't enough. So, he felt betrayed that nobody told him. They had lied to him. So, she kind of understood why he had done what he did, but that didn't excuse him or give him the right to do it.

Loki took hold of the other end of the devise and Thor twisted his side, activating it. With a blue light, they were gone.

"Uh, now what?" Clint asked.

"I've got to go to school," Bucky groaned.

"Sucks to be you, kid," Stark said.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, cork it," Bucky said. Dr. Banner laughed and took his bag of things from Natasha, who had retrieved it from the SHIELD car. "Dr. Banner? Where are you heading off to?"

"Mr. Stark is allowing me to stay with him for a while to check out his R&D department," he replied.

"That sounds interesting," Bucky said. "I hope you two have fun with that."

"Thank you, I hope you have a productive day at school," he said, a hit of a smirk on his lips.

Bucky laughed. "Oh, so now you're joining in with him? Dr. Banner, I thought you were above that."

"Now, education is important," Natasha said.

"Everybody's picking on me now," Bucky moaned. "I'll catch you guys later, I've got to go." Bucky walked over to her bike and put her helmet on and started up the bike. She gave one last wave before heading off to school.


End file.
